The Endless Night
by Roanie
Summary: The line between good and evil is usually easy to tell, but sometimes that line becomes blurred,sometimes in order to protect those we care about we will do whatever we have to. Yu-gi-oh, Harry Potter, the Dark is Rising crossover
1. Chapter 1

**The Endless Night**

**The difference between good and evil is usually very easy to tell, but sometimes that line becomes blurred, sometimes in the zeal to protect those we care about we will go to whatever lengths we have to to keep them safe.....at whatever cost.**

**The old man sat by the fireplace, the book he had been reading lay forgotten in his lap reaching for his cane that rested next to him shakily he rose from his seat and made his way carefully to the window. Outside the wind howled tossing the tree tops angrily, the time was coming near, he knew this just as he knew his own name, once again this world would face a battle, one as old as time itself it seemed, they again would need the assistance of mortals and those of a higher calling. Sighing heavily, he returned to his warm chair by the fire, staring intently into the flames he mumbled quietly to himself "I will help all that I can old friend, just as I promised all those years before" Yes, the time would soon be hear indeed.**

**"Cale, hurry up were gonna be late"**

**Grant Sumner yelled up the stairs turning to shove the rest of his papers into his battered book-bag, he couldn't believe it,he had actually been invited to this years archaeology conference, usually only the most respected heads of the fields were invited, and he sure wasn't going to be late on the first day either. **

**"Cale!!!" he yelled again**

**" geez, I'm coming " the brown-haired teen grumbled coming down the last few steps of the stairway turning the corner into the kitchen she grabbed a bowl and began pouring herself a bowl of cereal, **

**" isv maff and brvyan meeting us ver?"**

**"sorry didn't quite get that " ****Grant replied with a smirk as he tossed a dishtowel at her,**

**"mmhh, hey! whatit" ****Cale spluttered as she was hit in the face by the towel,**

**"don't talk with a mouthful then" ****He laughed at her scowl. **

**" I said is Matt and Brian meeting us there" ****she asked spooning more cereal into her mouth as she watched him distractedly rummage through his papers before shoving them back into his bag again.**

**"Hhmm? oh, yes they'll probably get there before we do if you don't hurry up" ****he glanced at her over the rim of his glasses. **

**"I'm hurrying, if I'm gonna be stuck there all day with a bunch of old stiffs I at least want one decent meal" ****she grinned back as he shook his head at her.**

**" you do know they are providing lunch don't you?"**

**"blah, I'm sure it won't be anything edible either"****she mumbled finishing up her cereal.**

**Ready he asked grabbing the keys from the counter,**

**" yep" she answered grabbing her ipodand placing her earplugs in, he shook his head as he followed her out of the door, climbing into his old battered truck he slowly backed out of the drive.**

The drive to the musuem took longer than he had anticipated, the late morning rush had traffic snarled up again, as they sat at yet another red light he glanced nervously at his watch, Cale laughed watching him fidget around in his seat drumming his fingers on the steering wheel,

**"whats so funny" he asked not taking his eyes off the traffic ahead, **

**"you are" she answered turning to look back out at the scenery or lack of that is.**

**Finally the traffic cleared and they made it to the museum with time to spare, entering the conference room, Grant bent down and whispered **

**" I don't believe it, she's actually here"**

**"who's that" Cale asked looking around the room **

**"Ishizu Ishtar" he answered as he pinned an id badge to his jacket, "she's considered to be one of the leading experts on Egyptian archaeology" he continued staring up ahead,"I  
mean I had heard rumours but that's all I thought they were, just rumours" shaking his head he continued mumbling "wonder how they got her to come all the way to the United States" **

**"probably because of what you dug up", Cale smirked up at his exasperated face," the fact that its perfectly preserved is amazing, yeah,yeah,yeah I know it's an amazing discovery and all that"**** she replied watching the growing crowd around her. **

**"Wonder where Brian and Matt are" Grant commented glancing towards the double-doors, just then they noticed a balding older man step up to the podium to gain the crowds attention, "looks like the conference is getting ready to start" he glanced again towards the door before moving forward to find a seat, **

**"I'll be outside" Cale answered turning towards the doors, **

**"don't leave the building ok" Grant called back to her retreating back as she waved her hand in acknowledgement. **

****

Ishizu Ishtar stood listening politely to the numerous questions and acclamations of her amazing discoveries, nodding at the appropriate times and answering the questions that she could, why the museum felt it was so important for her to attend the conference was beyond her, but they had insisted so she had agreed to come. She couldn't helping smirking at her two brothers that stood near the breakfast tables with decidedly bored expressions on their faces, she had of course insisted they come, if she had to suffer through this conference then so did they, she snorted lightly to herself recalling Marik demanding why he had to go as well, she had replied with as much of a straight face as she could muster to consider it pay-back. She was jolted back to the present by the curator of the museum calling for their attention to begin this years conference, she sighed heavily settling herself into a seat, ready to begin this and return home.

Bored out of his mind Marik turned to his brother and whispered" what do you want to do now?

" we could return to the hotel room if you wish"

Odion quietly answered as he watched all those in attendance find seats, the two brothers headed for the doorway as the curator began his speech. Once out in the hallway Marik shook his head frowning

"why did Ishizu insist we come to this stupid conference, it has entirely nothing to do with Egypt, some great discovery please as if anything of importance would be found here of all places"

Odion remained quiet while he let his brother rant before replying,

"this nation also has a very great history, perhaps not as old as that of Egypt but nevertheless you should not be so quick to dismiss what may have been discovered"

Marik sighed as they continued their way down the corridor .

"I'm not saying that they don't I just don't see what they could have discovered here that has anything to do with Ishizu, she did say that the curator was being very cryptic about it, he mentioned the tablet that she found"

at that he left it hanging waiting for Odions response .

" you are referring to the one that dealt with the Nameless Pharoah I presume"

Marik nodded in response Odion frowned at this new information,

" have you heard from Yugi Mutou or any of his friends lately"

he finally asked after a few seconds pause no Marik relied shaking his head,

"Tea Gardner did call a few weeks ago, when I asked how Yugi was doing she was very evasive, I don't think he's doing any better, she just didn't want to tell me for some reason"

Odion nodded his head in answer, deep in thought.

They were both jolted out of their individual thoughts as the sound of running feet drew near and nearly collided into a dishevelled looking older man and a teenage boy,

"oh,so sorry my apologies" the man hastily offered before skirting around them and continuing on his way the teen merely brushed by them without a word, "look, I think that's Cale" they heard the older man exclaim.  
Peering down a hallway that jutted off from the main corridor they spotted a teenage girl sitting cross-legged on the floor reading a book,

"Cale,Cale!CALE!!!"

the older man shouted at the girl, the teen boy muttered darkly walking up to the girl kicking her foot,

"hey!" she yelled pulling her earplugs out "Matt, you jerk what the hell was that for!" she glared at the blond boy standing in front of her, he only shrugged his shoulders in response,

"Cale, dear where is the conference at?" the older man asked trying to catch his breath,

"turn left and then its the door at the end of the hallway" she answered already placing her earplugs back in

Brian nodded his and turned to leave before turning back around to address the boy, "Matt, you stay here, got me? you are not to leave this building"

" yeah whatever "the teen replied leaning against the wall, Brian shook his head before turning to leave.

Matt watched the girl in front of him, an evil smirk on his face he reached forward suddenly grabbing the book she was reading, "what's this your so engrossed in dork"

" its called a book Matt, you know what a book is don't you, you know pages with lots of words? oh thats right your used to the ones with little pop-up pictures in them" she glared back at him.

Marik and Odion stood watching this exchange, it was at the moment more exciting than anything back at the hotel at least.

Matt grunted in response tossing her book onto the floor, "at least I'm not a loser like you I dont know what the hell I had to come to this lame thing for, man this really bites you got Grants truck keys"he asked the girl who began reading her book again,

" nope" she relied not bothering to look up, hopefully he would leave soon she thought to herself

Matt swore loudly glaring at the wall in front of him" I'm outta here" he turned making his way down the hall nearing Marik and Odion he snarled "what are you looking at?"

"not much " Marik replied in a bored tone the teenage boy growled in response not noticing Odion who had stepped closer crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at the rude blonde.

The stare down continued for a few seconds before the blonde boy mumbled something very rude while shouldering his way past them and down the hall, Cale had stopped reading and was watching the scene before her a little apprehensively, the dark tanned blonde youth turned to glance back her way smiling easily at her when he spotted her watching nervously,

"friendly sort isn't he" he replied with a slight laugh

"yeah "she replied shyly in return "its...its just the way he is, don't let it bother you"

the youth merely shrugged his shoulders in reply making his way down the short hallway near her, " I won't I've dealt with many like him before" he answered nonchalantly, "glad to see we weren't the only unfortunate ones dragged here as well" settling down on the floor across from her

"yeah, guess not" she replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,

"I'm Marik by the way, and the tall ball of sunshine over there is my brother Odion" he gestured to the tall bald man standing imposingly a few feet away,

"Hi " she whispered shakily to the other man who nodded his head in return, Marik couldn't help but laugh at her expression, Odion always seemed to get that response from people,

"so, what are you reading there?"

she turned back to the teenage boy in front of her, upon being up close she discovered that not only were his dark tan and blonde hair unusual but so were his eyes, lavender, she'd never seen anyone with that shade of eye color before, maybe it was contacts she wondered to herself, shaking herself out of her contemplation at his bemused expression "oh its um Tolkien, Lord of the Rings trilogy"

Marik nodded his head, "tried reading those once" he laughed " but I wasn't very determined at it"

Cale nodded her head in understanding,

"you know" he began "I still don't know your name?

oh I'm sorry, its.. I'm Cale, she smiled lightly at his smirk.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Cale, Grant, Brian, Matt oh and the old man in the beginning. The others belong to their respective creators.**

**I'm very rusty at this, so please forgive any mistakes. Constructive critism is flames please.**

**I was having a very hard time trying to figure out where to stop this at, this seemed an appropriate point, sorry for it's lengthy-ness.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Endless Night

Chapter Two

Grant sat nervously drumming his fingers on his lap as the curator droned on and on about the new improvements to the museum, he glanced nervously at his watch, soon he would be giving his presentation hopefully those present would welcome his discovery with an open mind, he snorted softly to himself, who was he kidding he very much doubted anyone in this room would believe his find was authentic and not a hoax.  
He heard the double doors open slightly and a dishevelled looking older man quietly slipped into the room sheepishly making his way over to a sandy haired middle aged man with his usual pair of glasses slightly slipping down his nose,

" Grant "he whispered in welcome to the man next to him slipping quietly into his seat,

"what took you so long" he leaned over whispering,

Brian merely sighed heavily rubbing his face tiredly,"guess" he mumbled.

Grant nodded in understanding "didn't want to come along I take it"

Brian shook his head adjusting his seat trying to find a comfortable position "that would be stating it lightly"

They both drew quiet as they listened to the speech being given,

"did you happen to see Cale" Grant leaned over whispering,

"yeah, she was just down the hallway reading" he answered as the woman in front of them turned around to glare at them.

Grant nervously checked his bag to be sure his papers were there before checking his watch again, he was scheduled to be next, calm down he kept repeating to himself, public speaking never had been one of his favorite things to do in school and here he was again, wondering if maybe he shouldn't have skipped breakfast after all.

Ishizu sat listening patiently as this man in front of her droned on and on about the new carpeting in the lobby of their museum, well maybe there was a bit more to it than that, but so far she hadn't heard anything of great importance. She honestly hoped that her brother was behaving himself, she wondered if maybe bringing him along hadn't been such a great idea after all, a bored Marik was never a good thing she thought with a cringe, but anyways Odion was with him, he would keep him out of trouble. She discreetly eyed her watch wondering when this man was going to move on already, she was rewarded a few minutes later when the lights seemed to dim slightly and a tall narrow glass case that was covered in a black velvet cloth was wheeled out onto the stage.

"Now, I know that many of you are very curious as to the discovery that we have kept such a tight lid on around here" the balding man clapped his hands together happily as he watched all those present shift in their seats giving him their full attention. "And now I would like you to give a warm welcome to Dr. Sumner, the man responsible for what we are about to reveal to you."

Ishizu joined in the applause as she watched a very nervous middle aged man step up to the podium smiling politely to the crowd before him, adjusting his glasses he brushed a lock of sandy colored hair out of his eyes,

"Welcome" he began nervously adjusting the papers before him. The applause died down as they waited for him to begin,  
"I want to thank you all for coming today" he nervously cleared his throat, "my assistant and I" he gestured to Brian " have uncovered what I believe is to be a very important artifact that may challenge some of our thinking on earlier Native American peoples" with that he walked to the glass case and removed the velvet covering, sitting atop a plinth was what appeared to be some sort of pipe.  
"This is what I believe to be a ceremonial pipe that was found inside of a mound believed to be constructed by Native Americans of the Mississippian culture who are considered to be some of earliest known mound builders ,they flourished in what is now Midwestern,Eastern and Southeasten US" clearing his throat Grant continued " this culture disappeared at the end of the Mississippian Era around 900AD-1300AD, the mounds they built were believed to be used for temples to burial sites, this ceremonial pipe, if that is in fact what it actually is appears to be is constructed of catlinite and the stem appears to be of cedar"  
Reaching gingerly into the case with gloved hands he removed the pipe to hold up for those present to see "what I would like to draw your attention to is the intricate engravings that appear to be not only a form of a Native American language that we so far have not been able to decipher as of yet but also the Egyptian Hieroglyphs on the opposite side of the stem" carefully turning the pipe over for the audience to see.  
The gathered crowd stirred restlessly at this new information many excitedly whispering while others scowled openly,Ishizu Ishtar included, Grant turned back to the case carefully placing the item back inside. Returning to the podium he shifted his papers around before continuing waiting for the noise to diminish,

"As of right now we have been unable to successfully decipher all of the hieroglyphs, but carbon dating on the object has proven that it is in fact genuine and not a fake ,now are there any questions?" he asked politely, immediately several hands shot into the air.

For the next 20 minutes he did the best he could to answer what questions he could as well as respond to some very disbelieving skeptics, at last the curator returned to the podium dismissing Grant and announcing that they would soon be breaking for lunch and giving those present a better chance to inspect the pipe.

Ishizu immediately abandoned her seat to inspect this object for herself and verify whether or not those hieroglyphs were real or not, making her way to the glass case she smiled politely at those around her who parted to give her way. Staring at the artifact in front of her she immediately began attempting to decipher what was inscribed upon it, her frown became deeper the more she read, it was not only what she was reading that was causing her unease but also the object itself....something wasn't right,

"you can feel it then" it was more of a statement than a question,

she was jolted out of her concentration to turn and stare at an elderly man that stood next to her, he leaned heavily on a cane his graying hair jutting out from under and over-sized cap,

"of course one who has held an ancient item can feel many things" he continued,

her eyes widened at this, he couldn't know of the Millennium Items, few did and they were gone now.

"Who are you?" she whispered she didnt catch that those around didn't take notice of them,

"an old friend" he replied finally turning to face her, "it is no mistake that this has been found now, because it will be of great importance to those who will need what it has to say" she remained quiet as he continued " the two halves were not supposed to be separated, they must be reunited, you must ensure that this happens" sighing heavily he turned back towards the case "there are dark days ahead, very dark".

Ishizu was struck speechless, who was this man? why did she also sense something from him as well, "I'm not sure I know what your talking about" she stared intently at him waiting for him to continue, he turned back to her his grey eyes intently staring into hers

"know this, you were all deceived, I believe you know exactly what I speak of, after-all you were the wielder of the Eye, some of it has remained with you" he never broke his gaze as he continued "you know what I am telling you is the truth".I can only tell you this much more, you must return to where the first step was taken, there you will find the way,

With that he turned and made his way through the crowd. Ishizu stared at his retreating back, totally bewildered by this unusual encounter.

Cale sat in the hallway across from a teenage boy she had only met a few moment before, an awkward silence ensued as she nervously bit her lower lip wondering what she should say next,

"so, um are you from around here?" she asked hesitantly

"no" Marik answered in turn smiling, we're actually from Egypt"

her eyes widened at this new information,of course if she thought about it looking at him it did seem to fit,"wow" she finally breathed, "don't let my uncle know, he'll drive you nuts asking all about Egypt and the pyramids, he's always wanted to go there"

Marik laughed easily at this "I take it your uncles in there then?" gesturing behind his back to the hallway,

"yeah, he had to give a presentation today and he's been freaking over it all week" she stretched drawing her knees up to her and wrapping her arms around them,

he nodded in turn "my sister wasn't exactly thrilled to be pulled here either"

Cale stared at him a moment comprehension donning on her, "wait...your sister isn't Ishuzu Ishmal is she?

"Ishtar" Marik corrected laughing slightly at her expression,

"oh sorry " she grimaced hoping she hadn't offended him or something by getting his last name wrong, Grant would kill her if she offended the brother of someone he practically idolized.

He flapped his hand lazily at her,"dont worry about it no harm done, but in answer to your question, yes she is my sister"

"you know" she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear " I thought Grant would have a coronary this morning when he saw your sister"

Marik could only laugh at this shaking his head, idly he drew his duel monsters deck out of one of his pockets and began shuffling them,

Cale watched him silently, he seemed to be pretty practiced at it, the speed at which he shuffled and cut and then reshuffled the deck, "what are those" she quietly asked,

"hhmm? oh this is my duel deck is all" he glanced up to see her looking at him with a totally bewildered look on her face, his hands slowed "don't tell me you've never heard of Duel Monsters" he asked incredulously.

"well "she began shifting as her seat had become numb a long time ago, " I might have heard about some sort of tournaments or something but I dont really know anything about it"

Marik leaned forward grinning wildly "well we are going to have to fix that now aren't we"

So for the next half hour or so Marik attempted to explain the basics of the game, just as he was about to start on some of the finer points they heard a good deal of conversation coming from further up the hallway,

"they must have broke for lunch" Cale stated climbing to her seat, Marik nodded in agreement as he stowed his deck away.  
Reaching the main corridor they stood off to the side letting the crowd pass them,

" I see Ishizu" Marik stated raising his hand to wave to his sister as she made her way over to her brothers

"Marik, Odion I did not expect to see you still here, are you ready for lunch?" finally noticing the teenage girl that stood near them Ishizu smiled "and who is your new friend"

Cale smiled shyly in return, "um hi..I'm Cale, Cale Adams"

Ishizu smiled in return " it is a pleasure to meet you Cale, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"uhmm thanks.. but I better wait for my uncle" Ishizu nodded her head in understanding, "see you later than" Marik waved as they left.

Cale waited for what seemed like hours for her uncle, leaning against the wall she attempted to ignore her grumbling stomach,sighing she watched the few people that remained out in the hallway, most had adjourned to the joining room where a buffet was set up.

"And here I had hoped to make it before your uncles speech"

Cale turned suddenly at the familiar gravelly voice, "Sani!" she smiled enveloping the man in a hug.

He chuckled returning the embrace, "how are you little one"

she grimaced at her long time friend, his black hair lay in two long braids across his shoulders and around his neck he wore an array of native jewelry, he smiled in return patting her on the head. Swatting at his hand she slumped down on the floor to wait for Grant, sitting down beside her they sat in a comfortable silence,

"it is your birthday in a few days" Sani stated at last, Cale only nodded turning to look at her friend, there was something odd in the way he has just stated that, he stared ahead of him as if looking at something that only he could see,

" umm we're not planning anything big, just ordering some pizzas and watching some movies she finally spoke not liking the tension that had suddenly appeared in the air, it'd be great if you came over she finished not taking her gaze off of him,

he turned suddenly smiling warmly at her, "I am afraid that I will not be able to.... I will be leaving in the morning to visit some friends" drawing a small wooden box out of his vest pocket he handed it to her," I wanted to be sure to give you your birthday present before I left"

Cale hesitantly took the box from him, flipping open the lid inside layed a small delicate necklace made of gold that looked to be braided together with five small blue-green stones spaced at intervals along it. Lifting it gently from the box Sani took it and clasped it around her neck, usually Cale never wore jewelry but she certainly didn't want to hurt Sani's feelings and besides the necklace really was kinda pretty.

"Th..Thanks Sani," she replied fingering the necklace that now hung around her neck,

he smiled in return patting her shoulder," it is a very special necklace it was made by my people a long time ago, please never remove it",

she could only look at him in bewilderment before shakily answering "sure no problem".

Nodding in return he stood gesturing ahead of him" I think I see your uncle coming", Cale scrambled to her feet, she suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, the others belong to their respective creators. **

**I forgot to add this to this the last chapter, oops.**

**Constructive criticism welcome, no flames please.**

**The Endless Night**

**Chapter 3**

**The day was unusually cool for this time of year not that Yugi really was all that worried about the weather. Why he had agreed to join the gang at Kaibaland was beyond him, he knew that they were only trying to cheer him up but he really wasn't in any mood to be cheered up. So much had changed since Yami had left, he knew that they had finally discovered his name and his past but he still couldn't call him by his name, he would always be Yami.  
Sighing he shoved his hands in his pockets as he trudged along, the wind was picking up making him wish he had wore a heavier jacket, in truth as he thought about it all of them had changed since the Pharaoh left. Joey and Tristan seemed more serious, they didn't joke around nearly as much as they used to and Tea was more silent and withdrawn, he had even noticed a change in Ryou recently. At first after the spirits had departed Ryou was happier, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders when in truth it probably had, but lately he was regressing into the way he had been before, quiet and withdrawn. But the biggest change had been in himself, since that day it had been harder and harder to put on the mask, the one he wore to convince his grandpa and friends that he was fine, that he was dealing with the lost of his best friend when in fact it had become more difficult each day. It felt as if someone had cut off an arm or a leg, a very important part of himself was missing and he would never be able to get it back, he wondered if Ryou was feeling the same way, maybe he would ask him next time he saw him.  
Looking up he noticed he had arrived at his destination, taking a deep breath he entered the park and began looking for his friends. A few minutes later he heard his name being called, next to the entrance of the dueling arena were his close friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea joined by Mokuba.**

** " Hey guys so what's on the agenda today" Yugi asked nearing his friends,**

** Joey and Tea shared a glance while Tristan stared at his shoes, it was finally Mokuba who broke the awkward silence**

** "Hi Yugi, well it's really my fault you all were called here today, you see Seto has developed a new enhanced duel disk and he wanted it tried out by only the best since he's really busy with a new business acquisition he doesn't have time to, so I decided to give you all a call" he finished glancing at those around him.**

** Yugi sighed "Well, then I guess it's a good thing ya gave us a call then huh! I mean ya only got two of the world's best duelist here to help ya out!" Joey exclaimed slapping the poor boy on the back nearly knocking him to the ground. **

**"Yeah, I guess so" Mokuba replied looking skeptically at the blonde duelist.**

** "So what do you think Yugi? kinda sounds like fun don't you think?" Tea asked watching her friend carefully.**

****

Yugi couldnt bear to look at his friends, he knew that what he was about to tell them wouldn't go over well, but he had thought long and hard about it and he knew it was the right decision to make, "look guys, I know you mean well and all but the truth is I can't duel anyone "

"what da ya mean Yug?, you forgot your deck or somethin, cause if ya did I'm sure Mokuba hear can get ya a deck to use" Joey replied now watching his friend carefully who refused to face any of them.

"Sure, that's no problem Yugi, big brother always makes sure to leave a spare deck or two here in his office" Mokuba smiled at the young duelist next to him.

He never really had understood all the strange things that had happened to them all over the years, it had taken awhile for him to realize the difference between the boy who stood before him now and the one he was when dueling, but he wasn't like his big brother, he had eventually realized that they were telling the truth when they had revealed the truth about the Millenium Items, Seto may have dismissed it all, but he had seen too much not to know that it was all true. He remembered the day they had sailed back from that last duel Yugi had had, it wasn't until the boat ride back that he fully understood that the other Yugi was truly gone forever now, back in his cabin he couldn't help the tears that fell, he had been too young when his parents died to truly understand. Seto had came in, and quietly sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed his back, not saying a word, letting Mokuba grieve in silence but being there for him all the same. He may not have known the other Yugi as well as the others did, but he still missed him just the same.

"Guys, why dont we go get something to eat huh?" Tristan finally spoke, he didn't miss the look that Tea gave him, he was just hoping that his gut was wrong right about now.

"Yeah, after me and Yug get done testin this new disk of Kaibas out" Joey shot his buddy a look,

"Since when did you ever pass up the chance to eat?" Tea asked increduosly,

"hey, I don't think about food 24/7 yeah know" Joey bellowed at those around him.

"So, what do you want to do Yugi? eat first or duel first?" Tea asked hesitantly,

"Ya shouldn't even hafta ask that" Joey said knowingly " of course its gonna be duelin first right Yug!" the group stood around in an awkward silence waiting for the shortest member to answer.

Taking a deep breath Yugi finally faced his friends that had been through so much with him, "I can't duel anyone Joey because I'm not dueling anymore, I'm done with it. I guess you could say that I'm retiring from dueling" he stood there watching his friends shocked expressions, waiting for them to respond.

"Your kiddin me right Yug? cause this aint very funny just so ya know" Joey was the first to respond,

Tristan shook his head, looking off into the distance, "Yugi, you can't be serious, you, you love dueling" Tea stared at him, tears prickling her eyes," He wouldn't want this Yugi, you know that" she whispered.

"He's back with his family and friends now Tea, I seriously doubt he really could care less what I do" Yugi responded breaking his gaze,

"Hey, c'mon man, that aint so, Tea's right, he'd probably be pretty pissed right now hearin ya talk like this" Joey retorted angrily.

Mokuba watched the scene before him in silence, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, Yugi couldn't be serious could he?

" Listen Joey," Tristan turned to his friend grabbing his elbow, "just leave him be alright"

Joey angrily yanked his arm out of his friends grasp,"no, I aint leavin him be, he's talkin crazy,he can't just quit"

The silence around them hung heavy in the air, no one wanted to be the next to speak, "I was hoping all of you would understand, after everything we've been through together" Yugi finally spoke with a little anger in his voice, "this wasn't an easy decision to come to, I can't keep kidding myself, I'm not the same person I was before".  
Without another word Yugi turned and left the park, leaving his friends in a stunned silence.

**Ishizu sat in silence poking at the food on her plate, the events at the museum still plagued her mind and she was reluctant to discuss the matter with her brothers, life had just started to settle into normalcy for them, and she was loathe to disturb it.  
Marik watched his sister staring off into space, she had hardly touched any food on her plate, Odion watched both of his siblings in silence, he knew something was greatly disturbing his sister, as to what it could be, he was at a loss.  
Waving his hand in front of his sisters face Marik tried to gain her attention, **

**"hey, you in there, what's wrong, why aren't you eating"**

** startled Ishizu glanced up at her younger brother who sat with his arms crossed, glaring at his sister**

** "alright, what is it? somethings wrong isn't it? what are you hiding?" **

**She sighed taking a sip of her lemon water before turning to her brother, she had to tell them, she knew she could'nt keep it from them.  
After she had finished her tale of what had occured at the convention, the three sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts, Marik finally broke the silence,**

** "so, you think this old crack pot was telling the truth then?"**

** "how else brother, he knew of the Items and I am certain I was sensing something from him as well as the artifact"**

** Marik sighed slouching down in his chair, man somebody up there must really hate us he thought bitterly, "so what now" he asked his sister sullenly. **

**"Now "she answered straightening in her chair" we return to the museum so that I may have a better look at those engravings and then" her look hardened "we assist the Pharaoh however he may need us". **

**I don't know exactly yet when the golden trio will enter, perhaps in another couple of chapters, in case you were wondering, they will not be attending Hogwarts nor will they be teachers either, I'm still working out the kinks. Let me know what you think of it so far, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Endless Night

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I once again, own nada,nothing except for my own OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.

Cale sat outside on the lawn of the museum, thankfully Grant had gotten them fast food for lunch so she didn't have to try to stomach any of that awful food the caterers had brought. Matt and Brian had joined them as they sat in the sun listening to Grant happily recant the unveiling of his find.

"Unfortunately I haven't had a chance to speak to Ishizu Ishtar yet, it seems she left with her brothers for lunch, I'm hoping that they return for the rest of the conference though, I would love to know what she thinks of those hieroglyphs" he finished cramming the rest of his fries into his mouth,

"oh you mean that hot looking chic in the weird garbs" Matt spoke up reaching over to grab some of Cale's fries as she swatted at his hand angrily.

" Hey, show some respect" Brian glared at him, sometimes he thought that kid was going to be the death of him.

" I met her brothers" Cale added trying to swat a bee away from her can of soda,

"wh...what!" Grant spluttered turning to her in surprise quickly putting his burger down.

Cale glanced at him in surprise "what" she asked to his bewildered look

"when did this happen, what are they like, what did they have to say" Grant nearly stumbled over his questions,

taking a bite of her burger she chewed thoughtfully before answering "well, they're nice I guess, although that Odion is like this big tall, totally imposing guy I don't think you really want to tick off you know? but Marik's nice, he's really into this duel magic or something like that game Cale finished reaching for her fries.

"hmm, yeah I think I heard something about that, he's really good at it I guess, ranked like fourth in the world or something I believe. I heard one of the other professors discussing it earlier" Grant mussed quietly.

"What, they have rankings for a card game! you can't be serious, it's just a game for crying out loud" Cale laughed lightly fries forgotten in her hand.

"Where the hell have you been" Matt growled fishing in the paper bag for another burger "it's only the biggest game in Asia, they hold these huge tournaments where you can win some serious dough, they even started having tournaments here in the US."

They all stared at the usually sullen, grumpy teen in amazement, "how would you know about it? I didn't know you were into card games" Cale asked chewing on a fry,

"any game where I can make some damn money I'm into, besides until I get a deck together that doesn't suck I can't do anything" glaring harshly at his dad in annoyance,

"I told you Matt, you straighten up your act and you get your allowance back, until then your out of luck" Brian finished looking pointedly back at his son.

Cale shook her head turning back to her lunch before the bugs got to it first, "so, where did Sani go I thought he was going to join us for lunch"

Grant glanced up from his papers that were never far from him to his niece, "oh, he said that something had come up that he needed to take care of before he left for his trip"

Cale could only nod in answer, she had really been hoping that she would see him again, there were a lot questions that she needed him to answer mostly about those strange comments he had made earlier.  
They all sat in silence each in their own thoughts as the area around them buzzed with activity, parents bringing their children to the museum, birds chirping, the hum of insects.

"Ahehem" they all looked up startled at the three figures in front of them,

"oh dear, umm, excuse us, you um, suprised us" Grant exclaimed climbing quickly to his feet, "Ms. Ishtar, it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you, I...I just can't tell you how thrilled I am, oh umm please let me introduce my niece Cale"

Cale waved hiding a smile not wanting to let him know that she had in fact already met the young woman in front of her

"my umm assistant Brian and his son Matt"

Brian rose to shake hands with them while Matt merely grunted and nodded at them. Marik tried to hide his laughter at the mans antics, he was sure his sister was surely laughing at his antics as well if only on the inside, he was sure he had never met anyone as nervous as this man before. Spotting Cale sitting off to the side he waved to her and gave her a small wink of amusement, he didn't miss the red that rose to her cheeks, which only made him laugh more.

"It is a pleasure as well to meet all of you" Ishizu smiled warmly at them "if you don't mind Dr. Sumner I was hoping that we could discuss further your findings"

Grant spluttered hastily cramming his papers into his bag " of course, I...I would be honored I'm anxious to hear what you may think those hieroglyphs indicate. Nodding to the others Grant and Ishizu made their way towards the museum doors, Grant nervously talking the entire time.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head home for the day Cale, you tell Grant he had better call me the minute he finds anything out" the older man rose wincing at the pain in his back from sitting on the hard ground for too long, "come on Matt, you have homework I believe to finish" grumbling the teen rose and followed Brian to the parking lot.

"Cheeseburger?" Cale asked holding the grease stained bag out towards the two individuals left, smiling Marik flopped down to the ground "I'd love one" he stated taking the offered bag.

The sunlight was slowly dying that streaked through the window, brilliant reds, oranges and purples streaked the evening sky, determined to make as spectaculor a show retiring for the evening as it did when it greeted the morning. A lone figure sat on the bed, the room was darkening quickly but he made no move to turn on a light, the events from the afternoon kept replaying in his head, it had gone pretty much as he feared it would, but still he had hoped that it could have been better. _He'd be pretty pissed about this and you know it_, Joeys words were keeping up a constant mantra in his head, "but its not really like it matters anymore does it" he asked the empty room, sighing heavily he rose from the bed running a hand tiredly through his hair, turning on a lamp the room was suddenly enveloped in warm light.  
Crossing the room he caught his reflection in the mirror, stopping for a moment a sudden thought hit him, _maybe I should cut my hair? totally change my look, besides He told me to move on right, so maybe a total change is in order. _Nodding with determination, Yugi turned and walked towards his dresser and began pulling drawers open and tossing selected items into a pile on the floor, once that was finished he made his way to his closet and began clearing items out of it as well, kneeling on the floor he began to toss boots and shoes next to the impressive pile of clothes.  
Finished with that he clambered downstairs towards the storage room and began dragging cardboard boxes upstairs, tossing all the clothes and footwear into the boxes and taping them shut he began dragging the heavy boxes downstairs,

"Yugi, is that you" an elderly man asked opening the kitchen door,

"oh, yeah Grandpa sorry I'm just cleaning up my room is all"

the old man watched him for a moment wiping his hands on the apron he wore, "I see... well dinner will be ready soon"

" okay thanks "he heard his grandson shout as he tried to maneuver the cumbersome box through the narrow doorway.

Sighing Solomon Mutou turned and headed back towards the kitchen, the past few months had been very hard on his grandson and there had been many a times when he had been awake all night wondering if in the end if he had done the right thing by giving Yugi that puzzle all those years ago.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell of the game shop ringing, he thought for sure he had locked the door for the evening, business being slow and all he had decided to close up early tonight, turning off the stove he slipped his apron off and made his way to the door of the store, whoever it was he hoped they wouldn't be long or someone hoping to get his grandsons autograph.

Opening the door he spotted an older middle-aged man wearing the most peculiar of outfits he had seen in awhile, the man was dressed in gray pin-stripped slacks with tall galoshes and a very bright floral top wearing some sort of a baseball hat that had clearly seen better days, clearly the stranger had not noticed him entering as he was bent over staring at some of the cards in the display case.

"Welcome, what can I help you with, I must say you did surprise me, I had just went in to start dinner when I heard the bell ring"

Solomon couldn't help but notice the guilty look that quickly passed over the mans features before it disappeared,

"Oh well, I am sorry I was just passing by and I was wondering what you ah, had to offer, my um...nephews birthday is coming up and I'm looking for a gift for him" the man quickly straightened smiling at the old man in front of him.

" Well, you've come to the right place, birthday you said, now lets see, and how old is your nephew?" Solomon turned to the man as he walked down one of the aisles ,

"oh well, umm lets see he will be..15 I believe"

He couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness this gentleman was giving off, shrugging his shoulders he made his way back around towards the counter

"is your nephew into Duel Monsters?, you can never go wrong there, now if he's just a beginner you will of course need to get him a starter deck and of course a few booster cards, and then later on of course a duel disk, there all the rage right now you know"

the man in front of him stared at him blankly now and then nodding, Solomon couldn't help but notice now that he was up close to him the mans haggard appearance, and how pinched and taut his face was.

"Yes...that is a good idea, umm maybe I'll look around a little before I decide if thats okay with you" the stranger replied smiling as he was making his way towards the door,

"of course, well do come back soon I'll be more than happy to help you get your nephews deck started" Solomon waved at the man as he left the store waving in return.

Frowning he made his way to the door flipping the closed sign over and firmly locking the door, he stood staring at the door a moment before shrugging to himself and made his way back towards his awaiting dinner flipping the lights off as he left the store.

In a small kitchen that was overflowing with people, the mood was anything but cheerful, a small robust red-haired woman bustled around the crowded room her face shiny from the heat of the stove,

"so has anyone heard from Remus yet? a teenage boy asked not able to bear the pressing silence in the room any longer,

"not yet, of course I expect it will take some time for him to find out if any of the rumours Snape heard about were even true or not" replied a young woman with shockingly bright blue hair.

" Yeah right like we can really believe anything that greasy haired git has to say" snorted a red haired teenage boy,

"Ron, Professor Snape said that you-know-who was really excited about this new information that his Death Eaters brought him, why would he lie about it?" a bushy haired girl replied crossing her arms and staring at the boy across from her,

"Ron, Hermiones right he hasnt told us anything yet thats been wrong, doesn't mean I totally trust him yet either though" the first boy replied tossing a bottle cap around on the table, sighing heavily as he ran he hand through his jet black hair he just wished that they would get some news soon

The war so far had not been going well for their side, they needed and edge and they needed it soon, hopefully this new information that had come to light could just be what they were looking for, Harry had hoped to go along with Lupin on this mission but the others would hear nothing of it, he would be in the Muggle world for crying out loud, really how much experience did Remus really have in dealing with muggles anyway, he was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

"Alright everyone, make way now dinners ready"chairs scrapped on the floor as they moved out of the way of the floating pots that made there way onto the table,

Mrs. Weasley bustled around gathering glasses and silverware as Hermione and Ginny the youngest member and only female child of the Weasleys rose to help set the table. Once everyone was settled the only sound was of the clinking of silverware and glasses as everyone ate in silence, the sound of a door slamming and then the shrill screams made everyone jump at once, "I'll go" muttered Mrs. Weasley, rising to her feet she made her way down the hall,

"don't know why Fred and George got to go, not like they would be any help with the muggles anyways" muttered Ron pushing his food around on his plate,

"oh, and I suppose you would have better" snorted Hermione "Harry and I are the only ones who have practically lived our whole lives in the muggle world" she finished stabbing viciously at her plate of stew.

Ron glared at her in return turning to his best mate for assistance who at the moment appeared to be ignoring their argument altogether, he was stopped from retorting when the door opened and two red-haired twins appeared in the doorway barely missing the doorframe by mere inches,

"honey we're home!" they chorused together,

"alright you two sit,sit I'll get you a plate fixed" Mrs. Weasley shooed them into seats, "Remus dear, do have a seat and I'll have your dinner in a jiffy"

a tired worn looking middle aged man entering the kitchen smiling to those present as he sat down sighing relieved to be back.

"Thank you Molly, Arthur wanted me to remind you that he would be home late tonight" Remus Lupin spoke tiredly taking a sip of water, as Molly Weasley sat the newcomers plates down before them, those already seated couldn't stand it much longer

"so, what did you find out? is any of it true?" Harry spoke at last looking at the haggard man

"I don't know, we found a couple of shops that sold those cards but I wasn't able to bring any back, the last shop I stopped at the owner heard me come in, I didn't sense anything magical about those cards of course I didn't get a chance to use my wand on them either" he finished taking a bite of his dinner,

"George and I went to some store that also sold some kind of a dice game, we were able to test them with ours wands but no luck, they didn't pick up anything though" one of the twins answered to the questioning looks,

"of course we were able to test some of our diversionary new products and I do say so myself they worked marveously" the other twin smirked

"quite right dear brother, a sheer stroke of genius if I do say so myself"

"oh you are to kind brother" this exchange continued for a few moments to the dismay of all those in the room.

" Alright you two that is quite enough" Mrs. Weasely admonished shaking her head in aggravation,

"so, you think that the information was wrong then?" Hermione asked looking around the table,

" I don't know Hermione, from what Snape has told us, Dumbledore is certain that theres something to it, what we just don't know yet" Remus answered tiredly rubbing his face,

"yeah, but come on, a card game that is magic, and a muggle card game at that! I just don't know sounds kinda fishy to me" Ron said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms for effect.

"Theres gotta be something missing, something that MAKES them magic right? otherwise wouldn't anybody even the muggles be able to make those cards do magic? Harry questioned leaning forward on the table,

"I think you're right Harry, theres something in this equation that we don't know about yet, obviously its something the other side doesn't know yet either" Hermione looked around the room to a few heads nodding in agreement.

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed and added this story to story alerts!  
It's coming along slowly but surely, I hate it when I know how I want it to progress in my head but can't get it right on paper!  
Also I should warn you this story will not be cannon to what happens in the books, creative license I suppose, so please no one hate me. Oh and Atem and Bakura should be making their appearances soon, I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Endless Night  
Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, the others belong to their brilliant creators.

In a small pub an elderly looking man sat at a table staring at the roaring fireplace, the drink before him sat forgotten. Never before had he felt the many years he had lived as he did now, sighing heavily he took a sip of his drink, he had hoped to never again see the return of these dark days but if wishes were fools, no no that wasn't right, well he honestly couldn't remember how that saying went but the point was the same anyways. Hogwarts was closed, that much was for sure, for he could no longer insure the safety of the children within its walls, but still he had received many a frantic owl from desperate parents who had no where else to turn. So he had agreed to let any that wished to to return to Hogwarts, the teachers who of course had refused to abandon their posts continued on with there lessons as if school was going on as usual. The numbers were not great, but still it comforted him somewhat to hear children's voices in the hall again, houses had almost been abandoned as children roomed with those they were closest with, there had even been a number of students from Slytherin that had returned, while most of them did choose to stay in their old dormitories a few had chosen to stay with other house friends instead.  
Smiling he thought of a few other students that were absent from Hogwarts at the time being, he knew how their hearts must have longed to return to the familiarity and safety of their school but they had adamantly chosen to wait so they could help the Order. Frowning he thought of the news that Remus and the twins had returned with a few nights ago, it seemed they had hit a dead-end. He agreed with Harrys and Hermiones assumption that there was something they were missing, and that is what had him sitting in Madam Rosemettas pub, in the late afternoon hoping that a change of scenery and a little fresh air would help to clear things up a bit. He knew Harry, Ron and Hermione were eager to help all they could, it seemed they had been a magnet for trouble since they first walked through the doors as terrified eleven year olds, but the days were getting steadily darker and he was very reluctant to put those three in any more danger, their safety was of the utmost importance.

Folding up the latest edition of the Daily Prophet he tossed it across the table, it only served to make his thoughts darker as every edition carried more and more news of disappearances, deaths and the latest attacks on the muggle-world by Death Eaters. Hopefully Severus would return this evening with news, he himself had searched every book in Hogwarts extensive library and the others had ventured outside their world and turned to muggle libraries in the hopes that they might contain some information, which surprisingly had gleamed some news for them. Thanks to a very engineering Hermione Granger they had learned that this Duel Monsters game may have indeed been invented thousands of years ago by the Egyptians, in fact there had been a very impressive display at a museum in Japan a year or so ago,and it seems thats where things started to get very odd.  
There had been a tournament of sorts and there seemed to be very strange incidents of people suddenly slipping into comas and according to witnesses who saw the duels they swore that some of the monsters seemed to be alive and not mere holograms. He chuckled to himself at that, the lengths that muggles would go to for entertainment, but still the fact remained that there seemed to be more going on than most believed.

"Excuse me but might you be Albus Dumbledore?"

Turning around he was met by a very tall man dressed in normal muggle clothing and a mop of dark red hair, bemusedly he wondered if perhaps the stranger before him might not be a relative of Molly Weasley, smiling Professor Dumbledore regarded him for a moment .

"It is said by gamblers, prophets and fools that sometimes ones name exceeds the expectations of the person themselves.

Smiling the stranger gestured to the empty seat before him, Dumbledore nodded in return waiting for a reply.

"Ahh, but sometimes the name does not do one justice as well" the red-haired man returned with an easy smile.  
"Please, let me introduce myself, I am Mr. Mitothin, I was told I would find you here by a Professor McGonnagal, I came inquiring about your Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

Extending his hand Albus shook hands with Mr. Mitothin, watching him a moment he took a sip of his drink before replying.

"I hope that you have not travelled far Mr. Mitothin, for I am afraid that the post is no longer available."

"I take it the position has already been filled then."

"No, I am afraid that times being what they are, the difficult position was made to close the school, the students you no doubt saw were in fact sent here for protection only. But my teachers being who they are, made the decision to carry on with their lessons in the hopes of bringing some normalcy back to every ones lives."

"I see, a noble decision indeed, however if I may ask then who if anyone is teaching the Dark Arts position, for as you have said times being what they are, is it not of the utmost importance that that course above all not be persued?"

"You may, and I am afraid at this moment that no one is teaching the course, some of the professors have attempted to double up on their course work and include aspects of it into their studies, but with other obligations as well I'm afraid that it is not getting the attention it deserves."

"All the more reason than, do you not agree? I understand your hesitancy to trust someone you know nothing of, but I assure you that I have only the best interest of the school and its pupils in mind."

The stranger leaned back in his chair smiling easily he waved to one of the bar maids, he sat at total ease regarding the aging man before him.

"Tell me Mr. Mitothin just how did you hear of the position, I was not aware that the Daily Prophet was still advertising the open position at Hogwarts."

He waited a moment to reply as the bar maid brought his drink, he took a long sip sitting his drink down and dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.

"Until recently I was abroad, I had kept up a subscription to the Daily Prophet, but needless to say by the time the paper reached me it was old news. When the oppurtunity arose to teach here, well I had to take the chance and here I am. I have brought resumes if you are interested"

Nodding Albus reached across the table to take the parchment the man was holding out to him, arching his eyebrows he read of the many positions he had held before and of the glowing recommendations from other Headmasters as well as other professors.

"Well, I must say Mr. Mitothin that your resume is most impressive, of course I will need to verify the recommendations, you understand of course."

Inclining his head he nodded in return. "Of course totally understandable"

"Very well, I will see to this as soon as I can, there is one other thing though, I am afraid that we do not have the funding that we usually are able to offer to new professors, you will be payed of course but it will be significantly less than you may have anticipated"

Holding up his hand he smiled shaking his head, the lights catching the reds and golds in his hair. "There is no need to explain I understand, just the opportunity to teach at the prestigious school is more than enough"

Standing Albus shook hands with him as the stranger rose also from seat. "Then you shall be hearing from me shortly, good day Mr. Mitothin"

"Good day to you as well Professor Dumbledore, I will eagerly be awaiting your answer"

The golden rays of the evening sun hit the endless sands making them burn with a golden glow, a soft breeze blew the the flowers in the royal gardens sending their perfumed fragrance across the courtyard. A huge fountain in the middle sprayed mists over those who walked to close by, catching the evening rays a faint rainbow could be seen cascading over head, it was true there was no more beautiful garden to be found in the land, but it brought little comfort to one inside the palace walls that it surrounded. Sighing heavily a young Pharaoh leaned against the railing of his balcony far above the gardens, far below the city hummed with life as its citizens went through their daily lives. It was finally done, all those thousands of years of waiting were over, he had accomplished what he had set out to do,there were no more battles that needed to be fought, no more duels, his role of protector was essentially over, he was able to be at peace now. But none of it felt right, he knew it the moment he had walked through the great doors to the after-life, he had tried to convince himself that he was returning to his family and friends when in reality he had left what family and friends he knew behind. He did not truly know these people that surrounded him, their Pharaoh they called him, they spoke to him of past events and memories that he had no recollection of, not even of his father. It seemed the only memories he had of them was during the Memory-World battle when Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea had risked their lives to aid him, a flicker of a smile came to his face, he wondered again how they were doing, the ache of missing them sometimes took his breath away, he still worried over them so. Perhaps a walk in the gardens would help to ease his mind, he had made it clear that he did not wish to be disturbed this evening, right now he needed some time alone. The soft click of his sandals and the singing of birds combined with the splash of the fountain were the only sounds around, the path seemed to twist around and continue farther on, he hadn't really recalled this particular path before of course he really hadn't spent alot of time in these gardens either.  
Soon the garden seemed to expand and the flowing sounds of bubbling brooke could be heard, as he stepped off the path towards the sounds of the water faintly he could hear a snippet of a very haunting music.

"hello, is someone there?" Atem called out to the empty garden before him.

"well, if it isn't the Great Pharaoh himself, to what honor do I owe this great occasion to" a familiar white-haired figure sneered stepping out behind a great tree.

"Bakura! what are you doing here? you have no call to be here be gone at once!" Atem glared at his long-time enemy, he couldn't stand the way he just stood there smirking at him.

"relax Your Highness, I have no powers here just as you" the thief king sighed sinking down to the ground on the opposite side of the brook.

watching him wearily for a moment Atem allowed himself also to settle on the ground staring at the other one across from him, "how did you come here?" he finally asked at last.

"I was wondering through a great dark forest, when I heard the sound of water, I followed it here" Bakura answered not looking up from the flower near his hand.

They both sat quietly each lost in their own thoughts, what good was the feud now that existed between them Atem thought, their journey was over. The ancient spirit across from him seemed content to let things be as well, which in itself was hard to believe, but perhaps he as well had much on his mind.

"it wasn't supposed to end this way you know" Bakura spoke at last breaking the silence between them.

"hmmff, and how was it supposed to end? with you being victorious I suppose and destroying the world" Atem retorted, just when he thought that the thief-king could let things be

"he is right of course, and I believe you know that as well, although it is not as either of you believe" spoke a very gentle, soft voice from nowhere, jumping to their feet both of them were suprised to see an elderly woman, fragile as a bird but who stood erect and firm nontheless. She wore a shimmering blue gown that spoke of another time period that drapped the ground, smiling gently at them she made her way nearer to them. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, neither of them having heard her approach.

"who are you?" Atem spoke at last, this figure before him was a mystery she seemed ageless and yet also spoke of immense age and wisdom as well

"you may call me the Lady" she smiled in return


	6. Chapter 6

****

The Endless Night

Chapter Six

"I am the Lady, and for now that is all that matters I think "the figure before them spoke as if that halted any questions they may have had to the fact.

"Do you know why you are each here?" she questioned them softly.

The two ancient spirits were silent a moment before Bakura spoke up" you said that I was right, it wasn't supposed to end this way".

Atem watched the figure before him, he may not have had the gift of the shadow powers any longer but one didn't need them to sense the immense power from this person.

"In a way you are right, no things were not supposed to end this way. But do you know the reason why?" the Lady asked smiling gently at them.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. The prophecy was clear, for me to enter the after- life had to be beatenin a duel and Yugi did" Atem didn't understand why it was hard for him to say that out loud. The Lady stood there watching him sadness clear in her eyes.

"Yes, that is what the prophecy said wasn't it, but did you ever question where the prophecy came from " she answered them carefully almost as if she were waiting for something.

"What do you mean, why do speak in riddles" Bakura spoke harshly glaring at the flowing stream before him.

Turning to him the Lady was silent a moment before she spoke, "lovely isnt it, water has played such an important role in magic and yet running water will not tolerate magic of any kind, whether it be used for good or evil causes".

"What is it exactly you are trying to tell us?" Atem asked, this conversation was beginning to make him very uneasy, what exactly had she meant earlier?

The Lady straightened a bit, it was only then that he noticed that she appeared to almost shimmer before them, as if she weren't really there, the large rose-colored ring on her delicate finger shone brighter for a moment.

" The hawk was to be here also, however he is....detained. The watchman has need of his aide at the moment." sighing she took a seat upon a marble bench that they had not noticed being there before.

"This" she gestured around here "is not what perhaps you believe it to be. It is nothing more than an illusion of the mind created by those who had a hand in the making of the prophecy."

"That cannot be there is no such magic powerful enough to trap us. I have weilded the shadows themselves" Bakura growled back.

"No magic more powerful you say?" the Lady questioned "there is magic older than your shadows themselves that has been around since the beginning of time. Such as we have and there are some not as old as you but their power is greater because of their birthright. However they have chosen another path, that I hope will be undisturbed."

The garden before them seemed to be changing before them, the flowers changing to those he was certain he had never seen before,and he was certain he could hear the splashing of a fountain nearby."Who are you?" Atem asked at last.

"Who are we? We are the Old Ones of the earth. As I'm sure that you are already aware of there is good magic and bad magic just as told in the fairytales parents recite to their children. We are of the Light, forever bound to its laws. There is the Old Magic of the Old Ones, the Wild Magic which is of the earth itself and the High Magic of the universe." she did not look at them while reciting all of this instead she seemed to be looking at something only she could see.

They were both silent not quite believing what they were hearing.

"And this other side you spoke of, who are they exactly" Atem asked breaking the silence around them.

Sighing she turned to him "The other side as you put it is just what you suspect. They are the Dark, they prey upon the ill will of mankind relying on its hatred to gain others to do their bidding. Where one must be born unto the Light, a man chooses to become of the Dark. Although there have been mortals who have aided the Light in times of their own free will.

"And how does any of this have anything to do with the prophecy?" Bakura barked out.

"I am afraid alot, that is why I am here." she sighed. "You were not meant to be separated from your other halves, ever. Have you not noticed anything odd since you arrived here" she continued.

"You mean....we are never to have peace. Never to enter the after-life with our loved ones? Atem nearly gasped.

"Tell me, have these people that have been here with you, are they the same as you remembered ?" she questioned softly.

He did not need to answer for her to know the answer.

"I thought not, is it not the ones that you left behind, especially your other halves, are they not the ones that you have missed the most?" the Lady continued not breaking her gaze.

"How do you explain why I have been wondering endlessly since arriving here in a forsaken forest? I have seen none of my family that were murdered only Ra forsaken dead trees!" Bakura nearly shouted clenching his fists.

"What did you expect to happen to you in the end? Were you expecting to be reunited with your family? Or were you perhaps expecting exactly where you found yourself ?" sighing sadly she reached for his clenched fist, his hand instantly relaxing when it was in the grasp of her cool hand.

"You see they created this illusion by creating exactly what was in your mind. If you expected to find yourself in a palace" with a glance towards the pharaoh "or lost wondering aimlessly" turning back to Bakura "then that is where you found yourself". She finished with a small sad smile still holding Bakura's hand gently.

"Then how are you here?" Atem asked quietly.

Smiling she turned to him "I told you, I am the Lady"

Rising she took Atem's hand also, "I must leave you now, you know all that you need to know for now. You must each return to your other halves, you know within your hearts this is true. For you to stop the storm that is building and that will rise soon you will need each others aide and the aide of others as well. You must return to where it began, where the first step was taken on this long journey."

"And if our other halves do not wish for our return?" Bakura asked what they were both wondering.

Smiling gently at them both "I think you will find the answer to that very soon".

And with that she turned and left walking purposely down the bricked garden path, the air seemed to shimmer around her as heat from a hot summer day and the Lady faded from sight as they heard again snippets of a haunting bell like tune.

**I apologize for the delay in this chapter, I just couldn't get it to come together how I wanted it to. I do have another problem which I would appreciate your opinions on. I am debating as to whether I should include the character Will from TDIR, I had originally planned on having only select TDIR characters intermediately for plot sake.  
Constructive criticism welcome, no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only my OC's. The others belong to their respective creators.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

The Endless Night

Chapter Seven

The late evening sun shone through the large windows of the museum, its visitors making their way from one exhibit to another. As an elderly couple made their way to a new exhibition that stood grandly in the middle of the gallery a young man with a mop of mousy brown hair smiled and moved over for them. They stood for a few moments gazing at the artifact in the glass case, reading the information before them with interest before moving on to the next exhibit. They did not realize the true implications of what had been discovered, few did that came and saw it. Only few realized the seriousness of the matter Will thought as he too gazed for the first time at the artifact before him. Sighing Will thought of just a few days ago when he had received a letter from someone he hadn't heard from in a long time.

He was preparing for his first year of University in the fall and had an entire summer to waste away. His eldest brother Stephen was to be home in a few months time for a short leave from Her Majesty's Navy. He had of course planned on some long over due fishing with his brothers and lazing about as much as possible. His brother Max pointed out they were now all old enough to go to the pubs together as long as their Mum never got wind of it. It had been one evening when they were all reclined in the living room watching a favorite show of their dad's. The summer it seemed had already begun to get unbearably hot, all of the windows were open in the hopes of pulling in whatever breeze may come by and the boxed fan had been set at the highest since this morning. Gwen his oldest sister had just arrived come from her part-time job at the local store.

"Lord, it hasn't cooled off a bit now has it, oh mum I picked up the mail theres a letter in there for you Will. I'm going up to change." absentmindley his mother took the mail and began sorting through it as she warmed up a plate for her daughter.

"Will, it looks like your uncle Bill from America has sent you a letter, my we haven't heard from him since last holiday. Here you go love." his mother walked over handing the letter to her youngest child. Will hurriedly tore the envelope open and began reading the letter.

**_Dear Will,  
I hope all is well with the family. Its been awhile since I've spoke with you last, it was that summer trip to Cornwall a few years ago I believe. You made friends with some kids there, can't for the life of me remember their names though. Comes with old age I guess! Now I bet your wondering why I've written after all this time aren't you? Well I was hoping to convince your parents to let you come visit this summer. I know you'll be starting the university over there come fall, very proud of you by the way. A friend of mine is an archaeologist and he has uncovered quite a find if I'm not mistaken, don't know much about archaeology myself and since I know your very interested in it I thought you might want to come see it. I've told him all about you and he's even agreed to let you help him on the dig if your interested! He has a niece about your age, maybe a few years younger. She's a very nice girl, a little shy but they do travel a lot. I am surprised though that I haven't heard from Professor Lyon in a while, you remember him right? Older gentleman, very famous and well know archaeologist, we heard he had retired to some far off exotic place but who knows. Well I hope you'll be able to convince your parents ,enclosed you'll find a plane ticket for you, just let me know when I can expect you! Give my love to the family.  
Sincerely  
Uncle Bill_**

After reading the letter Will layed it down deep in thought, there was something going on. His senses as an Old One told him this. But the question was what? He hadn't heard from Merriman since their last parting. He was the Watchman know, for the rest of the Old Ones had left this earth to rest after so long. He knew that whatever it was though he had to follow whatever path had been layed out before him. Now all he had to do was convince his parents.

It had been easier than he had expected to though, his parents didn't want him to miss the opportunity to visit his uncle Bill and be able to help on an actual dig which would aslo help with his coursework at school. So after a few phone calls to his uncle and hurriedly packing all the essentials he may need he had left that following week, of course none of this had gone over well with his sister Mary who loudly and repeatedly complained about the injustice of it. His aunt and uncle largely left him to wander and explore on his own, since he was of age they weren't to worried about him getting into trouble. He had spent the first few days of his stay visiting all the landmarks his aunt and uncle took him to, but today they had both been called away for other matters. His uncle had to deal with some sort of shipping problem at work and his aunt needed to go help an elderly cousin of hers, so Will had taken the bus to the museum and was taking his time exploring it.

It hadn't taken him long to read the inscriptions on the pipe, what he didn't understand was the part about the 'Shadows'. He frowned as he continued to contemplate what all of this meant.

"So the Sign-Seeker has come. Welcome I am glad that you have came. There is much to do." Will turned to find himself face to face with a very tall Native American, his dark hair was braided and layed across his shoulders. His senses told him that he was not an Old One, but someone else that he couldn't quite place. He was somehow familiar though.

"I am the Watchman now, but yes I was once the Sign-Seeker. I'm Will by the way, Will Stanton. I don't know you, but yet you feel familiar." he spoke as he held his hands out to shake the offered hand before him.

"Ahh, yes well that is a long story in itself also. And it has much to do with that pipe there before you. I am Sani by the way and I will try to explain everything that I can for I am afraid that we may be running out of time. Gesturing for Will to follow him, they made their way outdoors and walked till they came to a small hillside with shade trees dotting it. Sitting down with his back against the tree Will settled across from him and waited for him to begin.

"What I am about to tell you very few people know about, it was carefully hidden in case the need ever arisen that the story would need to be told. My people are all gone, I am the last of my tribe. I have been guarding our secret since I learned of it as a young boy. Long ago a great evil was unleashed unto this world, a terrible deed was committed by those of dark hearts and minds. Now there are those who may think that they know the events that transpired for this evil to be unleashed but what they don't know is that all of it was manipulated by others, ones they never knew of. We have long known of the existence of beings greater than ourselves, those of good and light such as yourself Old One and those of dark and blackness. But there are others also who were born of this evi, they are the ones who control the shadows. My people have long known that all things in this world have a spirit, the water, the rocks, the land, the eagle, the bear, all things have a spirit but we have known also to never to try to tamper with a beings spirit. But it seems that others, strangers in another land did not realize the foolishness of this, they sought to control these spirits that were taken from their shells, and in doing so they caused a great unbalance.

The Great Spirits were angry that they dared to tamper with things they could not understand, there were great storms and the earth herself rumbled in anger. Our shaman knew that the balance had to be set right otherwise none would survive, so he begged the spirits for answers in a vision quest, and he saw that a darkness was what had caused all of this. He saw where they had whispered an idea into a mans ear, one that promised great power and since the mans true heart was already black he greedily accepted their help. So he did their bidding and many innocent lives were lost to create magical items of great but terrible power. He then deceived those he served into using these items. And so the darkness only grew stronger and stronger, they did not know what they were bringing into this world. So the shaman knew that this evil had to be stopped. You see my people had always lived in balance with the earth, with all of the animals and birds of the sky and fish of the sea. We were great craftsman, the women made the most beautiful bead work and jewelry. For in the hillside of our valleys there were the most beautiful of stones that held great power that protected all who wore them. Our people were always careful to never take more than what was offered by the land.

The Great Spirits told our shaman that the world would be lost, he asked them what must be done and he was told that for the protection of his people this evil must be locked away. The only one way for these shadows to be sealed away, the ones who unleashed them had to be the ones to seal them, but the shadows were angry and demanded a great sacrifice. There was one, whose heart was good and he held great power, so the shaman asked the spirits to give him one chance to aide this great king. They agreed however he was not allowed to tell him, he could only send him images and it was up to him to decide what to do. But the storm spirits became angrier, great lighting hit the earth, torrential rain that never stopped. Many of my people were lost during this. The shaman beseech-ed all to gather round and bring the sacred stones to the shelter, so they prayed to the spirits that this king would understand, and for these stones to aide him in sealing these shadows. For if he did not the angered spirits would not stop. And in the end he did indeed hear what they were trying to tell him, he performed the ultimate sacrifice, he gave himself over to the shadows.

But it cost us all in the end, many of us were lost, only a dozen or so survived. The spirits calmed and all became quiet once more, but our shaman was given another vision. These spirits that were sealed away, once they were reunited with their other halves they must remain so, for only they could control the shadows. If the great darkness gained control then all would be lost and the earth would once again face the anger of the spirits. My people left that land for they had lost so many there, but worst was that the valleys were the stones were found was swallowed whole by the earth. Only a few remain to this day, for it would not be good if they were to fall into dark hands. Over time my people scattered unto the wind our customs and ways were all lost. Only a few held unto them. But before the shaman had left that land he had made that pipe that sits now in the museum, he himself carved the words and hieroglyphs the spirits guided his hands for him to complete it. It is no coincidence that it has been found now, it means that the darkness is back once more upon our land."

Will sat silent a moment listening as the wind blew softly through the trees, during this he had seen before him all of it as it had happened. The great storms and the earthquakes that had rocked the earth, the many deaths that resulted. And he had seen the king who had sacrificed his life to end it all, it had only been a few snippets but from what he had seen the land the king was from was Egypt. So he knew that it was a Pharaoh who had sealed these shadows away. And he had also seen who it was that had started it all, the Dark. Of course the Old One in him said. But how they had returned was still unknown, he had been there when Bran the Pendragon had cut the first spray of silver from the tree. So how was it that they had escaped there banishment from outside of Time. And just as important where was Merriman?

"Have these shadows been released again then" Will finally asked while plucking a dandelion from its stem.

"No, but the ones who control them have been deceived. They have departed from their other halves, events have been set into motion that hopefully will be set right." Sani answered tiredly. Will glanced up at him worriedly. As if hearing his thoughts he turned his gaze to him and smiled warmly.

"Ahh Old One do not worry about me. I am weary it is true but I had to insure that the story would be handed down to you and that one very dear to me would be safe. I have given the last great gift of my people to one I care very much for, she has been my daughter when I was never blessed with one. You will insure that she remains safe? his dark eyes bored into Will's, he again sensed something very ancient about this man.

"Of course I will, you needn't even ask" Will answered rising to his feet. Sani nodded his head in acknowledgement gazing out at the blue sky before him.

"You will know who I speak of when you meet. There are other questions that you have that I am afraid that I do not have the answers to. But I think you will find those answers shortly." Holding out his hand he shook Will's hand warmly. Will smiled in return.

"Now I have other matters that I must see too. Go well Old One" and with that the tall man turned and left. Will watching him walk away into the distance. Sighing he made his way back to the museum entrance, he only hoped that the rest of the answers would come soon.


	8. Chapter 8

****

The Endless Night  
Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.

Thanks to all of those who reviewed and added this to their favorite stories and alerts. I hope it means I'm doing something right here.

Sleep did not come easy that night for Will. He found himself restlessly tossing and turning. Although he was exhausted, still suffering from jet lag his uncle had informed him when he couldn't stop yawning during a movie they had been watching that evening. So Will had decided to turn in early for the night hoping to get a good nights sleep. But his mind was determined not to let him rest. Finally giving up Will rose from the bed and stood beside the window the gaze out at the full moon that bathed the surrounding houses in a silvery light. The information he had learned today from Sani still troubled his mind. There was danger ahead that much was certain, but what still nagged at him was how exactly this involved the Old Ones. He knew that he would not be able to depend on the circle to aide him this time. Some instinct told him that somehow the Dark was involved in what was to come. He had already learned that they had manipulated events in the past so it was no surprise that they would somehow be involved in what lay ahead. The question as to how they had escaped back into this world still was unanswered ,he only hoped that soon he would have the answers soon. As he was lost in thought a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, watching carefully to see if who or whatever it was moved once more. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows of a cluster of trees beside the sidewalk and turned his head upward to gaze at the night sky. Will felt the smile spread across his face as he recognized the sharp hawk like outline in the moonlight. Grabbing his sneakers he hurriedly tugged them on and quietly descended the stairs closing the front door behind him. Merriman turned to greet him when he was but a few feet away.

"Will, it is good to see you once more. How have you been Old One? "they greeted one another with a firm grip on the others forearm.

"Merriman! I'm glad you're here. It has been too long. I have missed you and all the others greatly". Will couldn't keep the smile off his face, he was glad to see the small smile that graced the others face as well. There were many times he had thought that face was too somber and haggard.

Sighing deeply Merriman turned his gaze once more to the nights sky. "There is much ahead for you I am afraid. And we will not be able to lend our aide to you this time. You have learned about the Shadows have you not" he glanced at Will briefly to see him nod his head in affirmation.

"There is still much I need to tell you, that is why I am here. But I am only allowed to stay for a brief time, many of us have been able to return here as well for brief periods to take care of certain matters. However what you have not been told is what I suspect you may already suspect. The Dark has been able to return to this earth. And I am afraid they will have allies that we have not dealt with before."

Will shoved his hands into his jacket pockets glad that he had grabbed it in his rush outside." But how did they return Merriman, they were banished to outside of Time "

"By a means that we were foolish enough to never to have considered......when there is great acts of evil performed it opens a door , one that allows them to return though it may be limited the damage is still done. There have been many such acts and all of them magical " Merriman turned and beckoned Will to follow as they made their way down the walk to a nearby small park.

Sitting down upon a bench Will waited for Merriman to continue.

"The Shadows are not the only concern you will have to worry about though. It may or may not surprise you to know that there are actual witches and wizards that exist in this world alongside the general population. Muggles as they refer to them. We for the most part have had little to nothing to do with these witches and wizards, their magic is vastly inferior to our own, so you see the need to keep our existence a secret. For as we have made sure there is no written knowledge of our kind if they ever were to learn of us they would undoubtly wish for our aide when troubles arose." Merrimans gaze was hard as stone as he stared out into the distance

"And what troubles would that be?" Will ventured.

"There is at the moment a war if you will going on within the wizard community" Merrimans tone was hard and clipped.

"A war? You cannot be serious. But of course you are. What has led them into a war?" Will asked almost in a whisper.

"As I have stated before, they live alongside the general public- muggles forgive me. However there are those who believe that they have no rights to exist. They believe that those who possess magic are superior to all others. Their leader, a man who goes by Lord Voldermort whose given name is Tom Riddle, is nothing more than a foolish mortal consumed by hatred and who has gone to great lengths to try to insure his immortality. Not that it will do him any good however, and his followers go by the ridiculous name of the Death Eaters. This man and his followers have killed a great many and committed horrible acts of violence. So much so that many do not even dare speak his name instead he is called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now I ask you Will have you ever heard of a more ridiculous notion. If this...man or his followers were ever to see a true Dark Lord they would not be so presumptious to call themselves dark wizards." Will sat silent, there were few times he recalled ever seeing Merriman angry, and he couldn't help but think that if this Voldermort were here now he would surely pale in terror at the sight before him.

Taking a calming breath Merriman smiled wanly "Forgive me, I am greatly troubled since we have learned of this. I worry because I nor any of the others will be able to guide you. This war does not go well for the wizards at this time. Their leaders will be desperate to win this war at any cost. Remember this. As for those who hold the power of the Shadows, they themselves are dangerous as well. You must know Will that these spirits who control the Shadows were trapped within the very items of power that were created by them."

"You mean the king Sani told me of. The one who sealed the Shadows away." Will spoke suddenly twirling a blade of grass in his hand.

"Yes, however there was another also sealed away. His entire family, the village he lived in as a young boy, they were sacrificed to create the items. He was consumed by hate and grief and revenge. So he sought to destroy the king who he believed had ordered the destruction of his home. As a grown man he amassed a following of thieves and plunderers who did his bidding. And because it was his family and village whose blood it cost to bear the items forth, the Shadows followed his command as well." Merriman sat back down upon the bench with a heavy sigh.

Will spoke at last, the thought of all those innocent people being slaughtered caused bile to rise in his throat.  
"But it was the Dark pulling the strings though right. And they all went along as if they were puppets. Not knowing who was really pulling the strings all along."

"You are right of course. These two spirits were sealed away for over three centuries. Causing them to go mad, so that when they were released any good in them was gone. However the spirit of the king eventually was able to regain some of his light thanks to his other half and to discover who he had been in his previous life. The spirit of the thief retained his darker side, he never allowed his lighter half to influence him. We can only hope that if and when they are reunited that he will have a change of heart. For if he does not and he takes the hand that the Dark will surely extend to him and to this Voldermort things will not go easy for the world of man." Merriman finished turning to Will.

"What must I do Merriman?" Will asked, whatever their age deference may appeared to be to others, they spoke now as colleages one ancient being to the other.

"These darkness's must not be allowed to join. If all three were to unite, we would be almost powerless to stop it. It would require us to find items, items that I fear may have been lost over the ages. One I do know is lost to us now. However as I was saying if the three were to unite, it would cause a great tide of darkness that would cover over all of the earth. You will have to watch them. Watch them closely. As things always seem to do you will I suspect find yourself in the company of these witches and wizards soon. They will bear watching also. Remember though you cannot reveal to them who you really are, only if in the moment it is absolutely necessary." Merriman gave him a long hard look as he spoke.

"Of course Merriman, I will do the best I can to keep it from them. You said earlier if and when these spirits are reunited with their other halves? Where are they now? Will finally ventured what had been niggling at the back of his mind.

"They are in a state of limbo at the moment. Courtesy of the Dark of course. They as well as their other halves will have a decision to make very soon. However there is one more matter I must tell you of. As it has happened so many times in the long battle against the Dark, I am afraid that we will once again require the aide of mortal man in this battle." Merriman finished with a sigh.

Will turned to him suddenly, a brief flicker of confusion across his features. " You don't mean Jane, Barney and Simon do you? Their memories were erased of anything to do with the Light or the Dark"

"No Will the Drew's will not be involved in this battle. If anything were to happen to them" Merriman paused sadness covering his face for a moment. "this time it will unfortunately involve someone else. You will meet her soon enough."

Comprehension crossed his face "Wait, the girl Sani told me of earlier, the one he considers a daughter. It's her isn't it? So thats why he asked me to look after her." Will finished gazing across the star strewn sky.

"Yes, her name is Cale by the way. Her uncle is the one that you will be meeting tomorrow." Merriman and Will rose as one walking through the park, their long cloaks swishing over the dewey ground.

"One more thing Old One, it may be necessary to reveal yourself if the Rider were to make contact with the Shadow holders or these witches and wizards. Their magic will be no match to his." Merriman paused clasping Will's shoulder in strong grip.

"I will do what I must Merriman. I won't fail you or the Light" Will finished returning Merrimans strong gaze. A smile spread over the others face as he exhaled a long sigh before stepping back and giving Will a small sad salute.

"Go well Old One. I must return now. I will return when I can." and with that Merriman turned his cloak swishing behind him as he walked into the inky blackness. Will caught a snatch of hypnotizing familiar music as he faded from sight. Sighing Will turned and began the walk home, the thought of his warm bed was very welcoming right now.

The two spirits stood each lost in their own thoughts. The garden around them had vanished until they found themselves back beside the bubbling brooke. Atem was not sure what to make of the information they had just received. The thought that everything, everything they had gone through had been caused by another outside party that they knew nothing of caused an anger to rise in him. He had abandoned Yugi, all of his friends the ones he considered family to wind up here? Believing that this was how it was supposed to be? How dare they! Did they not realize who he was? Oh they would pay, pay dearly.  
Decision made he turned to Bakura ready to speak only to find the Thief King making his way towards the dark forest.

"Bakura! Where are you going? Did you not here what the Lady said?" Atem took a step forward nearer to the bank of the creek.

The Thief King was silent a moment before responding "And what of it. Do you honestly believe that our other halves will want anything do with us?" he snarled turning to the Pharaoh.

"Of course they will, they must feel the same pain we have felt since separating. Do not tell me that you have not felt it as well, I know you have." Atem returned crossing his arms. Of all the times for Bakura to be stubborn.

"That may be the case for your precious little other half, but I can hardly expect the same for my weaker half." Bakura turning towards the woods once more.

"And whose fault would that be Bakura? I would not be surprised either by everything you put Ryou through. But still is it not worth at least trying. If you were to make amends to the boy, perhaps he would at least consider it." Atem spoke quietly.

Bakura did not answer, he stood staring out into the vast forest before him.

"Bakura! There was another force behind all that happened, do you not see that? They manipulated everything that occurred, they decided to play with our lives and the lives of our loved ones to meet their own needs. You accused myself and my father for the destruction of your village, for the deaths of your family. Do you not want the same vengeneance that I do? My family and friends were taken from me as well. And I for one do not intend to let them get away with it." Atem finished his fists clenched in anger, without a word he turned and began walking. Where to he was not sure of just yet, but the urge to do something anything was to strong to stand still any longer.

He had only gone a few feet before he was aware of another figure striding beside him. With a sneer Bakura turned to him speaking low "Do not think that this mean that I have forgiven you in any way Pharaoh. I am only out for the vengenance of my family. I don't know if it will do any good to speak to my weaker half but it would at least be better than wandering forever in that Ra forsaken forest."

Atem smirked matching Bakura stride for stride "Of course Thief, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Oh and if you expect Ryou to allow you to return I don't think referring to him as the weaker half will help your argument any."

Bakura only growled lowly in response. They were both silent as they continued walking until Bakura spoke up "Do you have any idea where we're going by the way?"

Atem was silent a moment his stride never faltering "No, not really" he returned smirking.

"Stupid Pharaoh" Bakura mumbled in reply as they continued to follow the stream.

**Constructive criticism welcomed. No flames please.**


	9. Chapter 9

****

The Endless Night

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.

Thanks to all of those who reviewed and added this to your story alerts!

I know it may seem like things are moving slowly, just trying to get all of the pieces into place. Please bear with me, this thing is starting to kick my butt!

The small room was cold and bare except for a rickety old table and a chair missing one leg. A tall man with a curtain of greasy hair stood beside the grimy window waiting now for the past half an hour for someone he suspected would not be making an appearance. Checking again at his pocket watch irritably he returned again to pacing before the window.  
The creaky door was suddenly opened partially as a slumped over bedraggled man shuffled into the room.

"Mornin' Professor Snape, had a little bit of a time gettin over here. Lordy who would have known the traffic be an as bad as it is." he mumbled rubbing a grubby hand across the stuble of his chin.

Snape snorted in disgust at the figure before him, if this mission didn't need his acquired skills as such, he would have nothing to do with this man.  
"Yes, I'm sure that you did your utmost best to arrive at our scheduled time promply. Now if you would please I do have more pressing matters to attend to today."

"Of course ya do Professor, now from what I've been able to gather these um god cards that you all are searchin for seems to have disappeared. Now I was able to find out from one of my sources that there used to be this group, can't really remember what they was called but this group you see used to steal rare and valuable cards. Course don't know what happened to 'em now cause nobody seems to know anything about them lately. Sort of just disappeared from what all I heard." Mundungus sniffled taking a sip from a bottle that appeared from inside his jacket.

"And?" Snape asked grating his teeth.

"Oh, well I was able to find out the persons that Dumbledore was inquiring about , you know as to who was considered the experts about this game. Well it seems this kid by the name of Yushi, no no that ain't right. I know I wrote it down somewhere..." fumbling inside of his coat considerably oversized coat he finally managed to locate the parchment he was searching for.

"Ahh, here it is. Now lets see, oh yes a um Yugi Motou, some kid they tell me is very rich a Seto Kaiba- we may need to you know pay him a visit perhaps..." Mundungus trailed off his mind already calculating the riches that could be had.

Snape loudly cleared his throat, he did not have time for this.

"Oh yes where was I, oh um a Ryou Bakura and a Marik Ishtar. Boy them muggles sure does come up with some crazy names nowadays." he finished folding the parchment back up into his coat.

"Hhmmpphh, a waste of time as I tried to tell Dumbledore, but oh well. Well hopefully the Dark Lord will give up now on any thoughts he may have had pertaining to these 'card games'. You are certain Fletcher that there was no other news pertaining to these god cards correct?" Snape asked turning a cold eye onto the figure near the door.

"Oh yes Professor, made several inquires and I kept comin up with the same old answer. Seems like Dumbledore may have been mistakin on this one. What made him think some muggle card games was magical anyhows. Don't make no sense it don't, of course thats just my opinion is all." Mundungus finished taking out his bottle for a quick sip.

With a swish of his cloak Snape was out of the door and halfway down the hallway before answering "I will be in touch next time we are in need of your services Mundungus and for Merlins sake man change your clothes."

Mundungus only muttered to himself before turning on the spot and apparating to a more hospitable location, namely his favorite bar.

Ishizu leaned back in her chair, her back was demanding that she take a break from the task before her. She had decided after her return trip from the states to hold off on contacting Yugi Motou at this point. It would deem more sensible to try and figure out the complete message on the Indian Pipe that had been found and to proceed from there. The archaeologist that had unearthed it had been most helpful in helping her decipher what he could,but in the end he himself had to admit defeat. It so far had proved itself unwilling to reveal its secrets to her also. And since she had been unable to convince the government to let her return home with the artifact to try to decipher it she had had to resort to the crude method of taking pictures of the inscriptions. Shaking her head she removed her glasses rubbing at her tired eyes. Reflecting back she recalled when she was told she would need glasses or contacts to resolve her blurry vision. She had been most reluctant to resort to such a thing hoping that it would eventually straighten out on its own, but once her brothers heard about it they were most relentless in their persuasions that she follow her doctors advice. So it was that she found herself wearing glasses more often than not now, the mere idea of contacts made her shudder .

"Excuse me Miss Ishtar, but there is a gentleman here to see you. He is with the British Archaeological Society by the name of a Mr. William Weasley." a tall man wearing a white turban and traditional Egyptian clothes bowed as he quietly entered the office.

Ishizu softly moaned sipping at her now cold cup of coffee "Thank you Mahrin, I was not aware that I had any appointments today. Nevertheless please tell him I will be with him shortly."

"Of course miss" he bowed again as he turned and shut the door behind him.

Frowning she turned once more to the photos before her. She had little time or patience right now to play polite hostess to anyone. Safely tucking them away into a folder she called for the visitor to enter. Glancing up as she heard the door open and shut quietly she was well aware of the magical presence around this man. It was not however the same she recalled as she had encountered at the conference weeks earlier. That one had been very strong ,she'd had a brief glimpse in her minds eye of a bright glowing road before it was gone. This however was much much different. More like a mixture of different colored ribbons of energy swirling and twisting unto themselves. This she wasn't sure she liked at all.

"I apologize for the delay, I was not aware that I had any appointments this afternoon. Please do have a seat. Mahrin tells me you are with the British Archaeological Society." Ishizu folded her hands calmly upon the desk gazing at the man before her.

"Oh well to be honest I didn't actually have an appointment, I was in the area and happened to learn that you were in so I decided to see if it would be possible to talk with you this afternoon. I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you in any way.

Shaking her head slightly Ishizu smiled "No of course not. It is no trouble. Now what is it you wished to speak with me about?"

Clearing his throat Bill Weasly was acutely aware of the intense stare upon him, as if he were being scrutinized in a way. But it was impossible that she could know who he really was.

"Well what I was actually wishing to discuss with you was the discovery of the stone tablets you unearthed last year. If I remember correctly you believed them to be connected to the card game that is so popular right now with mu.... with kids that is. Is it true that the game was actually invented thousands of years ago?"

Ishizu was silent a moment staring at the many papers before her on the desk. Every warning instinct she had were at full height right now.

"That is a theory that we have been working on. However we have not been able to find any credible proof as of yet. Why does this interest you so Mr. Weaslely?"

Clearing his throat Bill Weasley fidgeted slightly in his seat. This was not exactly going as he had hoped.

"Mostly curiosity I suppose. I've always been interested in Ancient Egypt and when I heard about your discovery well I was most intrigued to say the least. I've been abroad so I haven't exactly been able to stay up with the latest news. There was one other matter I wished to discuss with you."

"Go ahead" Ishizu spoke quietly.

"Well it has to do with this card game, Duel Monsters I believe it is called. Are you very familiar with the game?" he asked smiling politely at the young woman before him.

"No I'm afraid that I am not. What little I do know consists mainly with what we learned during our research of the tablets." she was sure the young man before her was trying to get at something but what it was she wasn't sure.

Rubbing at the dragon tooth earring for a second Bill hesitated before venturing on "I thought I had read somewhere before that your brother Marik was very involved in the game. Rated in the top five duelists I believe. Although I could be mistaken. Tell me is he still involved with the Duel Monsters game?"

And there it was. She was certain this young man before her with his long hair and strange earring had been after something. And now she was very near the truth.

Her gaze hardened as she regarded the man before her "Yes he was for a time. But I do not believe he currently still duels. Was it Duel Monsters or Ancient Egypt you came to discuss with me Mr. Weasley because if it is Duel Monsters that you wish to learn more of there are several books I do believe that will tell you all you wish to know of the matter. Now if you will excuse me I am very pressed for time today. If you would like to schedule a time to discuss Ancient Egypt you may do so at the front desk."

Rising Ishizu made it very clear that Bill Weasley's time was up.

"Of course. I do apologize and thank you for taking the time today to speak with me. I'm afraid I won't be in the area for much longer I must return home soon. However I hope that the invitation to speak with you again remains open?" Bill rose smiling hopefully at Ishizu.

Ishizu smiled politely in return walking him to the door. " Of course. I wish you a safe journey home. Goodbye Mr. Weasley it was a pleasure to meet you."

Shutting the door behind her visitor Ishizu returned to her desk. Opening up the folder she had stashed away she frowned as she gazed at the photos before her. She was starting to believe more and more that the warnings she had received from the elderly man at the museum were more real than she realized.


	10. Chapter 10

****

The Endless Night

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added my stories to your lists!

To say business had been slow would have been one of the biggest understatements ever spoken Yugi thought as he leaned back in his chair at the game shop. The tv his grandpa had installed above the counter currently was running the news, not that he was really all that concerned with whatever world problems they were discussing at the time. He had agreed to watch the shop while Grandpa went out with some of his old school buddies. Now that was a thought that scared him a little, what really could a bunch of elderly guys go and do without one of them breaking something or putting their backs out.

Sighing Yugi turned back to the news hoping that a decent show would be on soon. Sighing he rose from his seat when he heard the bell above the door jingle.

"Welcome, is there anything I can help you with today?" he asked half heartily.

Two young girls who couldnt be more than 11 or 12 nervously glanced around the game shop before one grabbed the others hand and boldly marched up to the counter.

"Hi we were wondering if Yugi Motou was here. You know the King of Games? Well we've got a problem and we could really use his help. Well Marissa really could use his help that is."

The girl indicated to her companion who tried to smile and failed only to wave shyly.

Yugi sighed coming around the corner. "Well he's not here right now. Maybe there's something I can do to help you."

The shy girl shook her head tugging at her best friends hand. "Never mind Nesha. Lets just go okay. I told you it was a dumb idea anyway."

"No Marissa. You gotta beat that jerk Josh in the duel tomorrow and your gonna need a lot of help. We gotta find you a really strong card thats all."

The one named Nesha turned back to Yugi her face set and determined. "We need a really strong card, one thats guaranteed to win. Thats why we were hoping that Yugi Mutou would be here so he could help us find something."

Yugi stared at the the two young girls a moment before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and then turning to a case across from them. Unlocking the case he bent down and withdrew a card handing it over to the two young duelists.

"Here, this may help. But you've got to remember no card is guaranteed to win a duel. It takes strategy and knowing your cards, all of their weaknesses and benefits". he winced inwardly as he recalled another citing the same thing years before.

The two girls stared at the card before them a slow smile spreading across both of their faces before a look a of doubt appeared.

"But, I don't think we've got enough for this" the shy girl spoke up slowly.

"Don't worry about it. Its on the house. Now you two better head home, it'll be getting late soon." Yugi rose locking the case back behind him.

The girls both thanked him profusely, excitedly chatting on their way to the door. At the threshold they both paused "hey mister do you know the King of Games ?"Nesha asked .

"Yeah, I used to" Yugi responded looking off into the distance.

Sighing Yugi rose as the two girls left the shop. He stood watching the waning daylight as it shone on the street below. Flipping over the closed sign and turning off the tv and lights in the shop he locked the doors behind him as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom hoping to forget about dueling for one night.

Harry sat in the dark listening to Ron's snoring in the bed across from him, so far every lead they had followed had been fruitless. How he wished to return to Hogwarts and for things to return to the way they used to be. Right now his only worries would have been homework and Quidditch practice. Now... they had to figure out how to survive. It was times like these when he missed his godfather all the more. He wouldn't lose anymore of his friends to Voldermort, he wouldn't. Sighing he turned over in bed covering his head with his pillow in the hopes of drowning out the snoring. Dumbledore had visited a few days ago, discussing with the other Order members a new Professor he had hired on recently for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, of course with the record all of his predecessors had Harry was sure he wouldn't last through the year. It seemed as if the rumours of that position being cursed were true. They had all been surprised that he had brought in a new teacher especially with the school essentially being closed but Dumbledore had assured them that his credentials were most impressive. So the decision had been made to let this new teacher join in the fight against Voldermort, although Molly Weasley protested to them being allowed to attend meetings, the fact that their numbers were dwindling had helped them to convince the others that unlike the last time, desperate measures were needed.

Tossing his blankets to the side Harry grabbed his pillow and a blanket and made his way quietly down the stairs to one of the sitting rooms, a fire blazed away merrily in the fireplace. Situating himself on an overly stuffed sofa he curled up pulling the blanket around him, although it was only the beginning of August the weather had taken a decidely cooler change to fall temperatures. He had watched his friends and those he thought of as family return every night or so looking more and more haggard. They had stopped reading the Daily Prophet a long time ago, not being able to bear the ever increasing reports of murder and those who vanished mysteriously.

Something had to change and soon if anyone of them were to survive this.

Cale woke feeling worse than she had when she had went to bed the night before, grumbling she leaned over grabbing a tissue box on her night stand blowing her nose heartily. Tossing the now disgusting tissue on the floor she rose moaning loudly, stumbling her way to the door she grabbed her thick bathrobe tugging it on and wrapping it around her as she descended the stairs . The house sat silent evidence that everyone one else had already left for the day. A note sat on the kitchen table from Grant telling her to stay in bed and rest and to phone him if she needed anything. Shuffling her feet in her large fuzzy slippers she grabbed the carton of orange juice out of the fridge and poured herself a large glass. Fishing around in the cabinets gleamed her a box of pop tarts, turning she made her way to the small living room her breakfast nestled in the crook of her arm. Grabbing the throw from the back of the couch she wrapped it around her and snuggled down deep into the cushions of the couch switching on the tv in the process. Sipping her orange juice she flipped the channels till she found something that looked decent on. Munching on her pop tart she listened to the news lady talking about some bridge collapse in England.

She awoke several hours later, not really remembering even drifting off to sleep, she really wasn't even sure what precisely had woke her up in the first place. And then her sleepy and head cold riddled mind registered that she could hear the doorbell ringing insistently.

Ishizu did not relish what it was she was about to do. But the decision had been made and there was no going back now. Marik and Odion sat across the isle from her, Marik dozing and Odion staring out of the window. It had not been an easy decision to make, however the information that she had been able to gather from the inscriptions limited they may be had helped in deciding what their next move would be. And of course there was the fact of her mysterious visit from that Mr. Weasley. For days afterward she had been certain that they were being watched by someone, of course they usually were not hard to spot. The act of blending in seemed not to be a concern to them at all. Their plane would be landing shortly and then it would not be a long drive to their destination, Ishizu just wished she knew how what she had to tell them would be received.

Soloman Mutou was glad that whatever had happened between Yugi and his friends had apparently been resolved. They all currently sat in the living room spread across the floor watching a movie, even the shy boy Ryou had joined them. He was sure he hadn't seen that boy for quite awhile it seemed. He listened as Tea yelled at Joey again for asking questions during the movie. Laughing to himself he was startled when he heard knocking on the door of the game shop. Frowning he put the plate of snacks down he was about to take in for the kids and opened the adjoining door turning on the lights of the shop as he went. He was startled to see the family from Egypt he had briefly been introduced to last year standing on the other side of the door. Smiling he unlocked the door opening it for them motioning for them to enter.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard someone knocking, please come on. Yugi will be happy to see you, there all inside watching a movie that is if Tea hasn't strangled Joey that is by now." laughing Grandpa Motou beckoned for them to follow as he entered the living quarters of their shop. Smiling Ishuzu and her brothers followed him hearing raucous laughter in the background.

"Yugi look whos here, its ahh... Ishtar right? Oh I'm sorry the trials of getting older you young ones wait and see and you'll understand what I'm talking about." he chuckled as the group turned stunned looks plastered on their faces. Tea turned dazily hitting pause on the remote as they digested who was standing before them and what there visit might mean.

"Ishizu, Marik, Odion. It's good to see you guys again...ummm tell us what brings you guys to town." Yugi rose trying to put on a believable smile. He knew that they were probably more than a little surprised at his new appearance. Gone was the large spikes of multi-colored hair, in its place now was dark hair cut much shorter than any of them had ever seen it, but somehow the red tips refused to go away. Even though they were now less noticeable the hair dresser had been unable to make them go away so the decision had been made to darken his hair. Ishizu was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Yugi, please forgive us for intruding on you like this. It is good to see you all once again." She smiled to the room at large, many smiled back while one white haired boy refused to meet her gaze.

"Pish,posh. You're not intruding at all, now sit sit and I'll go get snacks and drinks for everyone." Grandpa exclaimed clapping his hands and bustling out of the room.

They all took seats as the others shared nervous looks with one another.

"So, how have you guys all been?" Tea asked clearing her throat.

"Well Tea and you?" Ishizu answered smiling.

"Oh ok I guess. We've got a break coming up from school so you know we're really looking forward to that." Tea answered hoping that someone else would say something.

"Alright, what gives. You guys don't just show up for no reason. Somethins goin on ain't it? Come on spill it!" Joey glowered slouching in his seat his arms crossed.

Ishizu and Marik shared a glance with one another before Marik spoke up.

"Your right Joey. Something is up. Its just were not totally sure that we know exactly whats going on though."

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked watching the group carefully. Whatever it was, it had to be big for them to come all the way here instead of calling.

"It has to do with the Millenium Items, those that Yugi and Ryou possessed to be exact." Ishizu said at last taking a deep breath.

No one responded they all sat silent in shock. Yugi didn't look at either of them, he had however stole a glance in Ryou's direction the pale boys face held the same pained expression he was sure his had. He never had brought up to him how he was dealing with the loss of his other if the dark circles under the eyes didn't tell you anything. It had been a miracle he had been able to convince Ryou to come at all, finally when he had said it would hopefully get their minds off of everything he had reluctanctly agreed.

Taking a deep breath Yugi spoke as he twisted a shoelace from his sneakers around his fingers.

"The items are gone Ishizu and so are the...others."

"That may not necessarily be true" Ishizu spoke quietly


	11. Chapter 11

****

The Endless Night

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.

Constructive criticism welcomed. No flames please.

Will walked the hallway of the museum looking for the office the receptionist said would be here. After a few more fruitless minutes of search he was rewarded by the arrival of the very person he was looking for coming around the corner. The tall middle aged man currently had his nose practically plastered to a cluster of papers in his hand. Stepping out of his path Will waited till he drew near before making his presence known.

"Umm excuse me but I seem to be lost. I'm looking for a Dr. Sumners office do you know where I might find it?"

Grant stopped peering owlishly over the rim of his glasses to gaze at the teenage boy before him who was smiling amicably back.

"That....that would be me. Um what can I help you with?" he asked trying to corral the shifting pile of paperwork in his arms.

Will leaned forward grabbing a pile of papers that had just slipped underneath his arms. Stacking them together he handed them back to their owner.

"My uncle Bill was supposed to meet me here, but he's running late I believe. I'm his nephew.. Will Stanton. I believe he said he talked to you a few days ago...?" he left the question open hoping the obviously distracted man would recall the conversation he had with this uncle.

"Ohh yes, I'm sorry. Yes of course I remember now. Your uncle is Bill Stanton, of course now I remember. Your from England right? He told me all about you, wow I'm really impressed he said you were going to be attending the university over there. He's very proud of you, kept going on and on of course I would be the same if Cale were admitted to such a prestigous school also." he held out his hand shaking Wills hand heartily.

Will only smiled back as the man continued on and on, turning he motioned for Will to follow as they made their way down the short hallway to a very messy office. Upon entering he motioned for Will to take a seat as he deposited the stacks of papers to an ever increasing pile on his desk.

Spying pictures on his desk of what appeared to be an Indian relic he cleared his voice hoping to gain the mans attention.

"Is that the Native American artifact that you found? The one that you can't decipher. My uncle was telling me about it the other night. The way he talked its a real mystery." he watched the mans face carefully for a reaction.

"Oh yes it is. It is quite peculiar you see. Not only do we have a previously unknown Native language that has never been seen before but also there are ancient Egyptian carvings on it as well. I mean these aren't seen anywhere but in the Great Pyramids." as he stood Grant handed the pictures over for Will to inspect himself.

"At the conference a few weeks ago, a very well known expert in Egyptian hieroglyphs was here and she herself was unable to decipher the full message inscribed upon it. Perhaps you've heard of her? Ishizu Ishtar? Last year she uncovered a tablet on a lost pharaoh previously no one even knew existed. I don't think they ever did uncover his name. I remember reading that on the tablets where ever his name was inscribed it had been chiseled away. Most strange don't you think?" Grant once more turned back to his massive pile of papers and attempted to make somewhat of a neat arrangement of them.

Will handed the pictures back to him, at the mention of this Ishizu Ishtar he had started experiencing a very peculiar buzzing in his ear, as if a small bee were flying close by.

"So you still don't know what these inscriptions mean then?" Will asked quietly.

"Unfortunately no, but I'll get it cracked. The mere chances that these two completely different groups of people somehow met is well... astronomical. I mean they basically lived halfway across the world from one another. And from what I know of their sailing ships back then there is just no way they could have been able to navigate that far." Grant finished shaking his head staring once more at the picture he had stared at a thousand times already.

Will was silent a moment contemplating how he was to proceed from here.

"Where was it found. The artifact that is, I don't think my uncle Bill told me where it was that you uncovered it from." he asked after a few moments of silence.

Laughing softly Grant shook his head "That is an even more bizarre case than what I have before me. You see I have this friend, been friends for the longest time and well he's a Native American himself. Never has come out and said directly what tribe, the one and only time I ever asked his response was a little of this and a little of that. Well so anyways Sani, thats his name, he invited Cale and myself as well as my colleagewho has been on nearly every excavation site with me to come out and visit him. He said that he had something to show us, but first we had to agree to never tell where the dig site was and to insure this we each were blindfolded and he drove us out there each day. So I'm sorry but theres absolutely no way I could tell you where it was located even if I wanted to." Grant took a seat pushing a stack of folders out of the way so that he could see his visitor better.

"I see. Well I was just curious is all. Of course I guess you really can't blame him for wanting to keep the area preserved." Will smiled back, the pieces seemed to be slowly moving into position.

"Well I really should get going its getting late and my uncle must have gotten tied up at work. But thank you for taking the time it was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Sumner." Will stood shaking hands with the smiling archaeologist.

"Not at all, it was a pleasure. But you will have to come by the house and meet my niece. Hopefully we'll be able to head back out to the dig site soon. I've had problems getting a hold of Sani lately, he said he hadto be gone for a few days but I'm sure he will be back soon." Grant smiled heartily back exchanging handshakes.

As Will left the museum few moments later he couldn't help but wonder how Ishizu Ishtar fitted into this. There still seemed to be a few puzzle pieces he was missing.

No one spoke for the longest time, it seemed as if every one of them were too scared to breathe to loud in case someone heard them.

Taking a deep breath Ishizu knew all along that her news may not be welcomed.

"I have recently learned that...events were not exactly as we had thought they had occured. It seems there was in fact another at work all along that we knew nothing of. And they manipulated things to work out to their advantage. I did not wish to believe it myself at first but however recent events have led me to believe that it is indeed true."

"The Pharaoh, he is not gone Yugi as we have believed. He is somewhere, where I do not know. All I do know is that we must find him and aide him. And the only clue we have is that we must return to where the first step was taken." her piercing blue eyes never wavered as she watched the young man before her.

"What the heck does that mean? Where the first step was taken? Does anyone know what all of this mumbo jumbo shes talkin about means?" Joey exclaimed loudly before Tea elbowed him in the ribs to be quiet.

"We must?" Yugi finally spoke up quietly not looking up at those around him.

He heard several sharp intakes of breath at his statement, he expected that. He still however did not look up at those around him as he continued.

"So your saying that theres someone or something out there that we know nothing of that manipulated everything back then or since then that would result in Ya.. the Pharaoh leaving here believing that he was joining his family and friends in the afterlife. And now were supposed to go racing off to go who knows where and rescue him. That is if all of this is real."

"Yes" Ishizu answered almost at once, she wasn't sure she particularly liked where this seemed to be going.

Everyone else in the room was quiet watching the exchange with worried glances, all thinking the same thing.

"Yugi... he was our friend we can't just abandon him if there's a chance hes in trouble. He would do the same for us." Tea spoke up quietly.

"Really Tea, so the fact that he just so carelessly walked right through the doors to the After-life, what does that tell you? Do you think he was thinking of us at the time or only of his self? Face it we were nothing more than stepping stones to him. Stepping stones to get to where he wanted to be all along." Yugi nearly growled out the last few words.

"Man what is with you huh? We all miss the Pharaoh and he thought he was going to be joining his family and friends that he had to leave behind. Wouldn't you want the same thing?" Joey stood clenching his fists at his side.

"Calm down Joey and sit back down. Yeah you may be right that he was our friend and all but your way off base here, you keep forgettin that Yugi basically lived with the dude in his head for 4 years. What did we do? Oh we came and visited and hung out with him, and sure we went on some crazy adventures with him. But at the end of the day we went home and Yugi and him were still there together you see what I'm getting at here?' Tristan spoke at last not able to keep his thoughts to himself any longer. Somebody had to set Joey right he thought to himself.

Marik, Ishizu and Odion sat quietly watching the unfolding scene before them.

"Listen man, I get that ok. I'm just sayin that Yugi here is actin like were supposed to just be like oh well tough luck sucks for you huh. And I just ain't with that you know. The Pharaoh would be the first one to jump in if anyone one of us was in trouble." Joey remained standing now facing Tristan who seemed to be quickly losing his patience.

" You just don't get it do you? I'm sorry but I think I'm with whatever Yugi decides on this one. Sure he was our friend but you know I've been doing a lot of thinking since he left and I can totally understand if Yugi decides to sit this one out. It was just so convenient all of it, we go and help him get his memory back and then bam he's gotta duel someone and lose and then he's off to the afterlife and ala la vista to us." Tristan now stood facing Joey neither looking ready to back down.

"Guys, come on cut it out. Maybe we shouldn't discuss this right now." Tea nervously glanced towards Marik and Odion.

Marik nodded once at her assuring her that they would intervene if needed.

"She's right. I don't think right nows a good time to talk about this. I need some time.... if thats alright." Yugi finally spoke glancing up at Ishizu

Bowing her head Ishizu rose smiling sadly." Of course Yugi, I understand. This must be difficult news to receive. We will be staying in town please contact us once you have come to a decision or if you need to talk with any of us".

Marik and Odion rose as well as Joey and Tristan turned away from one another without another word. Odion glanced at Yugi nodding his head once before following Ishizu out. Marik walked over and rested his hand upon his shoulder a moment before nodding as well and leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

****

The Endless Night

Chapter Twelve

It is strange how you can wish and hope for something to happen and then when it does you doubt whether or not it is for the best or not. These were the thoughts that plagued not only Yugi's thoughts that night but Ryou's as well.

The one chance that they had both been wishing for was now before them and instead of instantly jumping at the chance to be reunited with their other halves they instead were torn. One both feared his darker half but also wished more than anything else to be reunited with him. He was even willing to face what ever abuse was thrown his way if only the empty hole inside of him would disappear.

The other also missed his darker half more than anything. The pain was at times almost unbearable, it was as if he only went through the daily motions of his life. There was no more joy in anything anymore. Yet he could not forget how his other half just turned and walked away from him forever not even a second glance. It was as if he meant nothing more to him. But yet to be given the chance to be reunited . Could he pass that up?

It was no wonder than that Yugi and Ryou both found themselves wandering through Domino Park very early that morning, neither able to get any sleep from the news of the previous night.

"Ryou? Is that you?" Yugi called to the bent over figure sitting upon a bench.

Looking up Ryou tried to smile but failed miserably" Hi Yugi. What brings you out this early ?"

Taking a seat next to him Yugi sighed "I could ask you the same thing"

Ryou stared out at the empty park before him "Have you decided what your going to do. About the Pharaoh that is".

Yugi was silent a moment looking down at his sneakers "I honestly don't know yet Ryou. How about you? What are you going to do about Bakura?"

"He put me through so much when he was here. There were times when I cursed the spirit and the Millenium Ring. I wanted nothing more than to be rid of it forever. And then when he was gone." Ryou trailed off before he turned his gaze back to Yugi.

"Its alright if you think ill of me Yugi. I'll understand,but I need him back. I know it sounds horrible but I'm not a complete person without him. I know that I will never be able to have a normal life. Marry someday and have a family. But who knows perhaps someday I will meet the right girl who will understand. But the one thing I do know is that I cannot go on with my life the way it is now."

Yugi sat there watching his friends face set with determination. He sighed turning his gaze up to the dawn that was slowly starting to break.

"I've been so lost without Yami. I thought that winning the duel meant that I was ready to move on with my life without him. But I'm not and that doesn't bother me so much as the fact that he just walked away as if the past few years of our friendship were nothing to him. He didn't even look back you know that Ryou ? How do I know he even wishes to return, what if things are you know different now between us. Your other half was taken away; he didn't have a choice. Mine did and he didn't choose to stay."

Both were silent a moment neither sure really what to say next. It was Ryou who finally put an end to the awkward silence.

"Yugi, maybe he did choose you. What I mean to say is what if he thought that by leaving he was doing what he thought would be best for you. You and I both know that he always put your well being above all else." He didn't think now was the time to bring up that whole Dartz thing though.

"I really think you should give it a chance. There must be a way for us to discuss this whole situation first with our other halves before anything is made permanent."

Yugi was silent staring up at the rising dawn as the first fiery rays of sunlight bathed the treetops and the tops of the buildings in its glow. It reminded him of Slyfer the Sky Dragon in a way.

Smiling he turned to Ryou to see the boy smiling as well. It seemed somehow inside of him a decision had been made.

It was good to have friends with connections Yugi thought to himself as their private jet neared the Cairo Airport. A phone call had been made to one Seto Kaiba and luckily for them Mokuba happened to be in his big brothers office at the time of the call. Without his little brothers influence they didn't think they would have been able to convince the young CEO to let them borrow one of his private jets to fly to Egypt on a moments notice.

Looking around the small interior he spotted Joey and Tristan currently dueling one another while Marik watched over their shoulders. Ishizu was currently going over some photos intently and Tea was trying to read a book over the commotion the boys were making. Ryou sat silent and thoughtful a few seats ahead of him. He as well was feeling the same apprehension the white haired boy was feeling.

Looking back at the clouds that skimmed by him he reflected on the events of the past few days. It had been his grandfather who had suggested that their first clue meant for them to return to the tomb where he had discovered the puzzle all those years ago. The first step in the long journey had begun there. When he found the puzzle and given it to Yugi. It had all started there.

Ishizu had recounted to them all her strange conversation with the elderly gentleman at the archaeology convention she had attended. She had told them of the artifact that had been uncovered but as of yet its full meaning was lost to them.

He couldn't help but feel that they would know soon enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The need to do something, anything was what had finally pushed the golden trio to persuade the other Order members to let them make this risky trip. Provided they were accompanied by Aurors as insisted by one Molly Weasely. Ginny had begged to come along but Molly had firmly put her foot down; it was enough that they were taking this foolhardy trip in the first place to the States. One in which she strongly argued against. It was agreed that Remus, Tonks and Moody would accompany them on their trip although Harry would have preferred that they be allowed to go on their own. They didn't realize or didn't want to that for him to finally beat Voldermort it would have to be on his own. And he wasn't sure how he was going to convince them of that fact.

Snape had shown up one morning very early with news that he believed could be what they had been waiting for. The Death Eaters had also been looking into the rumors of the muggle card game having a magical source; they so far had not gotten any farther than the Order had on the quest. However they seemed to have stumbled on a piece of information that shed new light on the matter. When Bill had visited Ishizu Ishtar he had hoped to learn if the theories of the game actually being rooted to Ancient Egypt had been correct. It seems that he had been right and much more.

They had learned also of something else they had previously not been aware of. The existence of items supposedly that contained magical properties. What those properties were they didn't know of yet. This information had only come to light after the Death Eaters had tortured the information from a muggle that used to be a member of some group that hunted down rare cards of Duel Monsters. He had revealed that their leader possessed one of these items and he had been able to control others minds with it. And it was now this item that Voldemort had ordered his Death Eaters to track down.

After spending an exhausting amount of time researching the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs that were uncovered about two years ago (of which Ron moaned endlessly about since in his words it wasn't even for an o.w.l. or anything) they believed that there might actually be a correlation between the muggle card game and this ancient items. Hermione unfortunately hadn't been able to decipher all of the tablet just enough to learn of a Nameless Pharaoh and of a great battle that took place where he was able to banish the "Shadows'.

Hermione's parents would occasionally send her papers from home via owl and it was in one of these papers that they had learned of the discovery of an ancient Native American pipe that was inscribed with ancient Egyptian text along with native language not seen before. The paper contained photos of the believed to be pipe of which Hermione was determined that they go see convinced that it may in fact contain information that may help.

Harry didn't think he would ever get used to using a portkey. With a sudden jerking motion he was whirled away as he felt the others beside him being jostled along as well. He landed with a hard thud on top of someone moaning he groggily got to his feet to discover he had landed on top of Ron.

"Oooff get off of me already would you." Ron groaned struggling to stand.

"Sorry bout that" Harry replied turning to see Hermione standing up while Remus and Tonks were looking around warily. Moody had paced off a few feet casting a charm around them.

"Alright now, the plan is we're in and we're out. Everyone got that? And no one is to go off on their own everyone understand that point? Moody turned his head to Harry in particular.

It was so unnerving how that other eye seemed to zip around in other directions.

Nodding his head Harry turned to Ron and Hermione as they joined him." Yeah we got it. So where is this museum at?"

"It should be right over there..." Remus pointed his hand towards a building about 30 feet away. "We're going to remain here and be lookout so you three hurry up get in there and get back here as soon as possible got it?"

"Don't forget you are not to be seen!" Moody pounded his stick upon the ground.

" Yeah we know" Harry answered as he and Ron and Hermione began making their way up the small incline.

They all three held their wands out unconsciously; nothing stirred except a small breeze that rustled the tree branches. Crickets could be heard off in the distance as well as the distant sound of traffic from a busy thoroughfare.

"I don't like this you know, breaking into a museum. Why couldn't we have simply just have come when it was open." Hermione hissed as they walked quickly toward their destination.

"Oh I don't know Hermione maybe the fact that muggles would see us just pop out of nowhere?" Ron grumbled in reply.

Hermione turned to glare at him "We could of port keyed away from here you know Ron and then walked here. No one would have suspected anything"

Ron rolled his eyes in turn. "Why does everything..."

"Alright that's enough you two" Harry interrupted them both "we're here".

They all glanced nervously around as they neared the front doors. "Okay" Harry whispered to Hermione as he and Ron stood off to either side watching for anyone coming their way.

"Guys" Hermione whispered as they turned to see her standing holding open one of the double doors.

They slipped in quickly as Hermione led the way towards the exhibits; the door shutting quietly behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

****

The Endless Night

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.

The building was empty except for the soft glow that bathed the exhibits in light. The red emergency exit glare made a sharp contrast to the subdued lighting all around. Not a sound was heard except for the soft hum of the air conditioner when it clicked on going through its cycles.

Harry, Ron and Hermione barely breathed as they softly made their way through the many exhibits that surrounded them. The thick carpeting hid the sound of their footfalls as they cautiously peeked around corners not sure where the elusive object of their journey was located.

"Harry" Hermione whispered as she jerked her head off to the side towards a large mural on the wall. Nodding Harry followed where she was headed wanting to quickly get this over with. He was a little unnerved by the sheer quiet in the building, as if it were almost holding its breath in anticipation of something.

They found themselves in front of a large display case, a bronze sign on the front proudly proclaimed the finding of the artifact encased inside and of its significance. Only upon looking up expecting to see this Indian pipe were there eyes met with an empty case. The dark velvet plinth upon which something used to sit upon was bare before them.

"Bloody hell, you mean to tell me we came all this way and its not even here? Well we might as well get out of here than. This place gives me the creeps anyways. About as bad as Snapes storeroom if you ask me." Ron muttered looking around warily at all of the glass cases.

"Oh no. This can't be, it should be here. The paper didn't say anything about them moving it." Hermione moaned looking anxiously around the room.

Harry stood there rooted to the spot. He dreaded going out there and telling them that they had come all of this way for nothing. Just when they thought might have gotten an edge.

They were all three interrupted by the sudden sound of voices that were headed their way. Grabbing the other two by the arm Harry dragged them back to a darkened corner in the shadows pulling his invisibility cloak over them. It didn't fit them nearly as good as it used to, they now had to stoop in order for all three of them to be completely hidden from view.

"I don't understand it Brian, I have gone over every single native language and cross referenced it and there is not one match. Nothing even comes close. I just don't understand it." spoke a tall middle aged man carrying the exact object they were just disappointed to discover missing only a few moments before.

"It is odd. You'll get it figured out Grant. You need to clear your mind a little your spending too much time on this. Why don't you take a few days off huh? Come back to it with a clear head. What do you say?" a short older balding man patted the other man on the back as he took a sip out of his mug.

"Perhaps your right. Maybe we could head back to the dig sight. That is if I can get Sani to agree. That friend of mine I was telling you about remember?" he glanced over as he was unlocking the case to replace the artifact.

"Yeah I remember you telling me about him. He has a nephew that is going to be majoring in archaeology right?" the other man asked filling his coffee cup at a small alcove they hadn't noticed before.

"Right, well it seems his nephew is here visiting for the summer. I met him the other day actually. Very nice young man, very mature for his age too. Reminds me a bit of Cale how serious he seemed to be." the sandy haired man smiled faintly as he was shutting the case and locking it.

Nodding the older man glanced at his watch as his friend approached. "Do you realize how long we've been here? God lord look at the time."

The other man took a small object out of his pocket and shook his head before putting the small object back that was now faintly glowing with a blue light.

"You go ahead Brian, I'll be right behind you. Knowing Cale she's waiting up till one of us gets home. She needs to get her rest, so go ahead and tell her I'll be home soon." as he stifled a yawn.

"Alright if your sure, I don't think this coffee was going to do me much good any longer. You sure you'll be alright?" Matt asked looking skeptically at his friend.

"Of course, go ahead I'll be right behind you. I'm just going to be sure every things locked up first." Grant smiled as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket.

Nodding Brian waved as he pulled his jacket on and went out the exit door. Grant stood a moment staring at the artifact before shaking his head and making his way to his office. Shutting off the lights he made his way towards them his keys jingling in his hand.

He was only a few feet away when the Harry noticed the lights that began to flicker all around them. Grant stopped where he was looking around bewildered at the odd site.

Three dark shapes darker than night streaked through the glass doors shattering the glass when they made contact. Grant stumbled backwards shielding his face with his arms.

There before them stood three of Voldemorts most loyal death-eaters. Bellatrix LeStrange, Calloway and Lucias Malfoy.

Grant was struck speechless at the three figures before him. Harry, Ron and Hermione all three had their wands drawn holding their breath as they glanced at one another.

"Well well well what do we have hear? Hmmm look it appears to be a muggle. Now whatever should we do with him do you think?" Bellatrix sneered walking around Grant tapping her wand against her chin.

"Now Bellatrix do remember what the Dark Lord instructed now won't you. We are to bring any one back with us that may have usefull information..... unharmed." Lucias spoke smoothly as he dusted the bits of glass off of his robes.

Calloway stood off to the side gazing around slowly his wand held up before him.

"Ahhh, Wh...who who are you people." Grant finally was able to gasp out.

"Whoo...whooo are we?!" Bellatrix laughed throwing her head back madly before staring at him with a cruel smile on her face.

"We you filthy disgusting muggle are Death Eaters sent by the Dark Lord to shall we say borrow that little thing you found"

"What my dear colleage means is that we are here to acquire the artifact that was discovered recently. You are familiar with it are you not?" Lucias spoke looking around the room for the aforementioned object.

"Yes... I am. I'm...I'm the one who found it actually. But why do you want it and what is a death eater? Who is this dark lord you are talking about? Are you a part of a cult or something?" Grant answered shakily inching his way in his pocket to his cell phone.

Bellatrix turned growling at the man, Lucias raised his hand to stop her. "Now where is this artifact hmm? I would hate to have to let Bellatrix here torture you but desperate times do call for desperate measures now don't they?"

"Listen, I....I dont' know who you people are but I''m calling the police right now. I suggest you leave immediately." Grant's hands shook as he pulled his cell phone out and began to dial. A red beam of light knocked the phone out of his hand and sent him to the ground howling in pain.

"I think not" Lucias sneered. "Now I ask you once again where is the artifact".

Grant grasping for air clutching his hand to his chest nodded his head off to the side. Smiling Lucias walked briskly forward pointing his wand at the case as the glass exploded; reaching inside he grabbed the Indian pipe.

Nodding to one another they knew it was now or never. They doubted Remus and the others knew the death eaters were here, so it was up to them to stop them; they couldn't leave with that pipe.

Pulling the cloak off and all three shouting spells at the same time they were able to catch them off guard. The pipe was knocked from Lucias's grasp as Bellatrix was sent flying back against the wall and Calloway went through the large front glass window.

They stood squared off against the others as they struggled to their feet; Grant looked on in bewiderment at the scene before him.

"Well if it isn't wee little Potter; aren't we a big boy now!" Bellatrix laughed rubbing away at a drop of blood that trailed down the corner of her mouth.

"Quite bold of you Potter to be leaving the sanctuary that Dumbledore offers you; now I wonder just what brings you here hmmm? Do you think you and your little friends here are capable of stopping us?" Lucias walked towards them the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"I suggest you leave here now while you still can" Harry kept his gaze on the tall blonde figure before him, his grip tightening oh his wand. He could feel Ron and Hermione shift ever so lightly against him on either side.

"HAAHAAAHA!!! Do you hear him! Why he thinks he can take us on! Don't you boy? You believe you can take on three death eaters? You and your two little friends here? I wonder how you'll like watching them die before your eyes." Bellatrix started pacing in a circle around them.

Hermione turned to glare at her as she continued to circle them, Ron had his wand held out before him watching Calloway as he started towards them. Harry kept his gaze on Lucias frantically trying to think up an idea to get them out of here.

Harry's gaze for a moment darted to the man sitting on the floor still clutching his hand; the man turned and held his gaze for a split moment. An unconcious understanding seemed to pass between them at that moment.

Moving in a split second the man had rose and grabbed the pot of coffee that had been brewing and flung it at Bellatrix as she neared him.

Screaming in rage and pain she was blinded as the scalding hot liquid splashed on her face and over her upper body; flinging her arms up she inadvertantly dropped her wand trying to tear at the burning on her face.

The trio wasted no time with this distraction instantly throwing out spells and hexes at the remaining two death-eaters. Glass shattered all around them as the spells hit the cases and windows. Somehow a fire had started and now began raging across the walls and ceilings. The fire alarm went off and the automatic sprinklers began spraying water down in a futile attempt to put out the flames. Harry had trouble seeing through the flames and smoke trying to locate his friends. Off to his left he thought he heard Lucias yell something as Bellatrix continued screaming knelled over in pain.

He thought he saw Calloway behind him where the muggle man had been only a moment before; but when he turned neither one was there.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed coughing trying to make her way towards him.

Ron was trying to put out the fire with jets of water out of his wand to no avail. "It's no good! The water isn't helping a bit its too big of a fire."

Hermione had turned also trying to put the fire out, but there was just to much fuel to feed it and she was starting to feel the effects of the smoke.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." Harry yelled grabbing Hermione's arm and tugging her towards the broken glass doors.

Nodding Ron turned and ran trying to see his way through the smoke, when he was close enough Hermione grabbed his hand as they held tight to one another as they made their way to the doors. The way the fire was raging neither one of them wanted to close their eyes for a moment to apparate out of there.

Coughing and spluttering they stumbled out of the doors as the fire continued to rage. In the distance they could hear the wailing of sirens; gulping in great lungfulls of air they hurried half-running, half trotting towards the others. They were sure that by now they had seen the glow in the sky and could hear the fire trucks approaching.

They had only gotten a few more feet when suddenly Remus, Tonks and Moody were there before them. Tonks went to Hermione patting the poor girl on the back and turning to check on Ron who was bent over still coughing.

Grabbing his shoulders Remus bent over slightly to get a good look at Harry; his gaze skimming over him to see if there were any apparent injuries. "Harry what happened? All you three alright?"

Moody walked forward a few feet watching as the fast approaching muggle vehicles drew closer. " It will have to wait. We need to get out of here now. Are you three able to make it to the portkey?"

Nodding his head Harry turned to see the others nod as well. "Yeah, I think so. The fire trucks will be here any moment. Moody's right we should leave now."

Giving him a hard look Remus sighed as he turned and grasped Harry by the elbow to help support him as they made their way quickly across the field.

"What happened Harry?" Remus turned to look at the dirty smoot covered face. Sometimes it still felt like a jab in the gut when he looked at him; so much like his best friend James. Except for the eyes. Of course he would have Lily's eyes he thought again for the hundreth of a thousand times.

"Death-eaters" it was Hermione who answered, still pale but walking as fast as she could. Tonks kept a supportive arm around her shoulders as they hurried along.

"Reckon what happened to that muggle" Ron finally ventured gaze kept firmly ahead. He was able to walk of his own accord but he noted that Moody was only a few steps behind him; close enough to give a helping hand if needed.

"I think Calloway grabbed him; he was there one moment and then next time I looked Calloway was right next to him. I think Lucias grabbed Bellatrix and Calloway grabbed the man and they apparated out of there. Or at least I hope" Harry quietly whispered the last part mostly to himself.

"Well no doubt you'll have to tell the whole story when we get back. I do take it however though that you didn't get the artifact you came looking for." Remus asked as he turned his head keeping an eye out all around.

"No,no we didn't. I'm pretty sure Voldemort has it." Harry stared straight ahead as he spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Now I think we return as quickly as possible hmm?" Remus had stopped in front of the odd object leaning against a tree. Each one reaching out to touch the bicycle wheel Harry couldn't help but look back at the glow in the sky in the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

****

The Endless Night

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.

Will rang the bell again wondering if perhaps no one was even home. His uncle Bill had sent him over to invite Dr. Sumner and his niece over for an unplanned neighborhood barbeque. He was about to turn away and leave assuming when he thought he heard a deadbolt being turned. On the other side of the door he was greeted by a girl not much younger than himself it appeared and who also seemed to be suffering from a very bad cold.

"Cnan I help you?" sneezing suddenly into a handkerchief the girl asked.

"I'm sorry I hope I'm not disturbing you. My uncle Bill is friends with your uncle Grant and well the neighbors decided to have a barbecue what with the unexpected cool weather we are having, so he thought you all may like to join us. But as I can see your probably not feeling up to anything of the sort are you?"

Will felt incredibly bad for disturbing the poor girls rest, the heavy bags under her eyes showed she hadn't gotten much rest lately.

"Thaths alright really. Umm no I'm not really up to doing anything much. Uncle Granth's still at the museum acthcually. He sometimes works over." Cale tried to pull her hair back up into its ponytail only to give up and pull the sleeves over her sweatshirt over her hands. Man it was freezing out there she thought bemusedly to herself.

"Its alright I understand. I hope you do get to feeling better soon though. If there's anything I can......." he was interrupted as she suddenly turned her attention from him back towards a television set he could hear in the background.

Motioning for him to follow he shut the door behind him as he followed the girl down a short hallway into a small cozy room that held a large sofa and a large overstuffed chair in a corner. The television against the far wall was currently airing a breaking news story of a fire in the city.

"We are at the moment standing in front of the City Museum and as you can see a fire has broke out here. At the moment firefighters are not sure of the cause of the fire. The fire so far has not shown any sign of slowing down, we have just learned that they have called in for additional trucks from surrounding areas."

The newsman continued on but the girl dashed up the stairs and came back down quickly trying to put her shoes on as she hopped one footed at the bottom step. Turning to Will as she grabbed a set of house keys off of a small table nearby.

"Do you have a car?" Cale asked as she ushered him out of the door.

"Yes I drove my uncle's car over but I'm not used to driving in the states just yet". Will hurried behind her as she made a beeline for the old station wagon sitting in the driveway.

"Thathss alright, I'll drive I know the way anyway" she held her hands out for the keys looking expectantly at him.

Sighing Will handed the keys over and opened the passenger side door climbing in. Cale wasted no time as she clambered in jamming the key into the ignition and starting the car. Backing out of the driveway she hastily pulled her seat belt on in the rush. The traffic thankfully was light, although to her it seemed like it took forever to get there. Neither spoke as she maneuvered her way in and out of the traffic ahead. The glow in the sky ahead of them told them that they were nearing the museum.

Pulling into the parking lot well away from the fire trucks Cale and Will made their way as close as possible to the building, yellow caution tape had been strung up to keep curious onlookers away. A small crowd had gathered around watching as the firemen tried to put out the raging fire before them. As Cale stood there looking at the terrible scene before her she could only hope and pray that Grant had gotten out early. There was no question that there was no way anyone would be able to survive the fire that crackled and roared.

Will slowly wound his way out of the crowd till he was far enough away hidden away in the shadows; that was no ordinary fire. The magic that surrounded this area was unmistakable. It was a different kind of magic to be sure, one that he had not encountered before. Recalling Merrimans last words to him he frowned wondering whether this fire was the work of these wizards he had been told about or of the Shadow holders. One thing was for sure though those firefighters would never be able to put that fire out on their own.

Spreading the five fingers of his right hand held out he spoke some words softly and watched as the fire gradually lessened in its intensity. It was a few moments before it was out completely; glancing around he made his way back towards the girl he had met only a few moments ago.

He spotted her a few short minutes later, her hair was now almost completely out of its ponytail and the sweat pants and sweat shirt she wore had a light layer of soot on it as she had ventured closer to the building as the fire had died. As he neared her he could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes, she barely seemed to notice his presence beside her.

"Cale" he spoke softly waiting for her to respond.

Spotting a fireman nearby she ducked underneath the tape and ran to him.

"Umm, excuse me but my uncle,my uncle wasth in there working. Did you pull anyone out, has anyone seen him?"

The firefighter took his helmet off brushing the sweat from his forehead away with his forearm. "No one was in the building. My men just did a sweep through and theres no sign of any....bodies. Maybe he got out before we arrived and is here in the crowd somewhere. Do you want me to get a police man to help you locate him."

Cale shook her head numbly looking around frantically for the goofy grin of her uncles in the mass of people that were assembled around them.

"Thank you but we'll be alright" Will spoke taking Cale gently by the elbow and leading her back towards the caution tape.

She turned her head sharply when she heard her name being called. It wasn't the voice she was hoping to hear but one that was at least familiar.

"Cale! Cale over here!" A short balding man in glasses waved frantically as he shoved his way through a group of people. A young teen beside him elbowed a woman out of his way ignoring her shout of protest.

"Brian is Grant with you? Have you seen him anywhere?" Cale had ran the last few feet towards them Will right beside her.

Shaking his head the man took his glasses off cleaning the quickly with a rag from his pocket, his hands shaking slightly as he did so. "No, no I haven't seen Grant. I left here a little while ago and he was right behind me. He was turning off the lights when I left. He...he must have had an errand to run." Brian replaced his glasses his gaze turning to the blackened building behind her.

Matt amazingly had no smart retort to make but instead stood there watching the buzzing activity behind them. The firefighters were rolling up the hoses as others began putting away equipment. It took him a moment to notice the teenager that stood near Cale, his eyes narrowed slightly; he didn't recall meeting him before.

"Who are you" Matt suddenly asked giving Will anything but a friendly smile.

"I'm Will a friend of Grant's...we met a few days ago." Will did not venture to elaborate more. He was aware of the glare the boy was still giving him but at the moment he had more important things to worry about.

"Cale why don't you go ahead home honey, you look terrible. Grant may already be there wondering where you are. I'll stay here and see if there's anything I can find out. As soon as I hear of anything I'll let you know okay?" Brian looked worriedly at her as she rubbed a hand across her eyes.

"I'll take her home." Will smiled slightly at the other man.

Nodding his head Brian watched Cale a moment longer before turning to glance at his son. Seeing his father looking at him Matt sighed before nodding and turning his attention elsewhere. "That will be fine, Matt and I will be there shortly."

Will nodded and turned to Cale. "Lets get you home okay? He's probably right, your uncle's already home and wondering where everyone is. Besides you really shouldn't be out in this chilly weather anyways not with your cold."

Feeling incredibly drained and horrible; a combination of the cold she suffered from but also from the nights events she sighed and nodded and ducked underneath the tape.

No one spoke much as they made their way towards the car, opening the door she crawled in an collapsed in the passenger seat. She sure hoped that this Will would be able to get them home because she really didn't feel like she could drive at the moment.

Before Will climbed into the drivers seat, Brian grabbed him by the elbow and motioned for him to follow. As Will shut the door back quietly he followed to where Brian was only a few feet away. "If there's no sign of Grant at home please call me and I'll notify the authorities. Has anyone spoken to the firemen yet? To see if there was anyone recovered?

"No there was no one inside, Cale already asked a fireman earlier. Is there any where else that Grant may have gone to afterwards." Will asked softly not wanting their conversation to be overheard.

Brian gazed a moment at the teenager before him. It always struck him how mature some kids seemed to be and how others such as his son you swore were actually progressing backwards. But speaking to the kid before him felt as if he were speaking to someone twice his own age. Franky it was a bit unnerving.

" I'm sure, when I last spoke to Grant he was headed straight home. He was exhausted and if he did decide to stop somewhere he would have called Cale to see if she needed anything."

Nodding Will took the slip of paper with the man's number written on it and turned to leave. Climbing into the drivers seat he glanced to the side to see Cale sitting there with her eyes closed, pulling his seat belt on as he started the car he couldn't help but think that events had begun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right now Yugi couldn't help but think that he really missed the cool interior and soft cushioned seats of the jet that had once again brought them to Egypt. The open topped jeep they rode in bounced and tossed them about as it sped over the sandy dunes. Last time he was here they were on their way to the beginning of the end. He remembered how everyone had been so quiet then also. He would have asked how much longer it would be but he was sure they wouldn't have been able to hear him for one thing and he also wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He was well aware that he would have a decision to make soon, and he as of yet still didn't know what the answer would be. Ahead of them in another jeep rode the Ishtar's and Ryou, he wondered how they felt about all of this. The prospect that their Pharaoh may be returning, what did Marik most of all think?

He thought he knew how all of his friends felt about it. Joey and Tristan would of course be thrilled or at least he hoped so. Tea...Tea he sighed turning to glance her way, she was staring out at the fast moving landscape. He knew her feelings for the Pharaoh and a bit of him was still angry at him for at least saying something to her. He never once expressed his feelings towards her to Yugi, and he knew he must have known how she felt. Even if he didn't feel the same he should have a least spoken to her about it.

Turning his attention once more towards the hills they approached he swallowed hard the large ball of cotton that had suddenly formed in his mouth. Marik had turned around in his seat and was gesturing up ahead of them. Smiling and waving to let him know he understood Yugi turned around to let the others know they were almost there.

"Hey guys, were almost there" he tried to smile and failed only to turn back around in his seat.

A few moments later the two jeeps stopped before a large entrance he didn't think he would ever see again. The evidence of a cave in were apparent, how he wondered were they supposed to proceed from here. Everyone got out of the jeep and stood there silent for several moments each lost in their own thoughts. Joey and Tristan turned to look questioningly at each other and then to those around them. No one seemed sure how they were to proceed from here.

He forgot how hot it could get here in Egypt as he stood in the full glare of the sun; walking a few steps over to where there was at least a little shade provided by the towering hills overhead. Yugi glanced around to the others, Isizu stood staring up at the surrounding cliffs, Marik and Odion stood near the jeep watching the others. Joey and Tristan glanced at each other than turned to watching the sand at their feet. Tea stood staring at the cave in from so long before. Ryou ventured near Yugi and stood there with his hands in his pockets waiting for something, anything to tell them what they were to do next.

Just as Yugi was about to break the silence he heard overhead the cry of a bird, a hawk he thought wonderingly to himself. Ryou turned his eyes skyward also his pale hand shading his eyes from the bright glare of the sun.

"Hey Yug? What is it? What are you and Ryou lookin at anyways." Joey called out making his way towards them.

"There's a hawk up there. Didn't you hear it, wonder what a hawks doing way out here." Yugi answered back still staring up at the black dot in the sky as it cried out once more.

Joey and Tristan exchanged a glance, Ishizu turned to look up at the blue sky not seeing whatever it was that they thought they saw.

"I do wonder how it got all the way out here. Normally they would stay near a source of water and shelter you would think" Ryou watched as the bird circled lazily overhead.

Marik turned a questioning gaze to Odion and to Tea as the girl neared them. They all searched the sky in vain wondering if perhaps it was not the heat that was affecting both boys.

Very faintly they could hear the soft strains of bell like music, there was only a snippet of it before it was gone. Both boys turned their gazes from the bright daylight and turned around frantically each blinking the sun spots from their eyes.

"Did you guys hear that? Where did that music come from?" Yugi turned to his friends their blank expressions meeting his gaze.

"What music Yugi? We didn't hear anything." Tea spoke up moving past Odion and Marik.

Ishizu watched them frowning, whatever it was that was happening it was apparent it was meant only for the two of them to hear.

"Yugi, Ryou I believe that whatever it is the two of you are able to see and hear is meant for your eyes and ears only. We are here only to offer our support this is your journey alone."

They both turned to look back at them for a moment realizing in an instant that what she said was perhaps true. Yugi gave his friends a brief smile before turning to Ryou and nodding. Once they started walking in the direction of the black spot above them they again heard that soft bell like music. It lasted only a for a fraction before fading away but it was enough of an indication that they were going in the right direction.

"So....where do you suppose we're headed?" Ryou asked at last breaking the silence.

Shrugging Yugi turned to smile at the white-haired boy. "I don't know but I guess we'll find out soon enough huh?"

"Yes I suppose your right. Have you decided yet Yugi what your going to do?" Ryou knew that he didn't have to elaborate on what he meant. He could see his friend out of the corner of his eye glance his way before facing ahead again.

It was several moments before Yugi answered, Ryou was beginning to think that he wasn't going to respond.

" I don't know yet. I know that sounds terrible but thats the only answer that I have right now."

Smiling Ryou patted him on the shoulder understanding the turmoil his friend was in. He himself had lost many a nights sleep wondering when the time came if he would truly allow his darker half back as well.

The had been walking for several yards now it felt like when they both started noticing a change in the landscape around them, stopping for a moment wondering when exactly it had started to change sure that they had been paying attention to their surroundings. They turned back from the direction they had been coming from expecting to see a desert landscape but instead they saw a dewy grass filled meadow with wild flowers pushing through the tall grass here and there.

Turning to stare increduosly at one another it was a moment before they heard the distant sound of running water. With an unspoken agreement they both listened for a moment before starting off to find the source of this new noise. The hawk up above them that had followed above cried out once more.

Neither spoke much as they kept following the sound of the water; a few times they felt like they had lost it but once they came around a group of trees there it was before them. A small babbling brook that flowed along, here and there along the banks would be bunches of wildflowers growing.

Smiling the two boys ran forward dropping down onto their stomachs and scooping up water in their hands and drinking thirstily. The water was cold and fresh, both sighed in relief sitting back up and gazing out around them. Yugi was about to ask Ryou what he thought they should do next when his friend suddenly grabbed his arm. Turning around in alarm fearing that there was some giant life-threatening thing waiting to attack he followed his friends pointing arm to the two figures that had appeared from around a bend on the other side of the creek.

"Yami" Yugi said quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

The Endless Night Chapter 15

Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC's. All other characters belong to their respective creators.

Yugi slowly rose to his feet, the two ancient spirits had not yet noticed them. Ryou edged closer to him grabbing at the sleeve of his shirt, "Bakura" he heard the boy whisper shakily. Glancing over at his friend he wondered if his own face wore the same shocked expression. "Yugi?" he heard a deep baritone voice ask in astonishment. Turning his head slowly he took in a sight he hadn't seen in a long time.

The Pharoah still wore his royal attire that he had last seen him in before he walked through the doors into the after-life. His mind struggled trying to come up with something to say before finally settling on a simple "hello".

"You look well Yugi . It is good to see you again" Just what had Yugi done to his hair? And why was he dressed so differently than what he remembered? These questions swirled through the Pharaohs mind as he watched him closely.

"How are the others? Joey, Tea and Tristan?" He finally asked when it became apparent the boy wasn't going to respond.

"Their fine, they came with me you know to Egypt. When they heard the news they insisted on helping." Yugi finally answered as he picked at a loose thread on his shirt.

"I'm not surprised, they are very loyal friends. One couldn't ask for more loyalty than what they have shown themselves capable of." Atem briefly wondered why Yugi would not look at him.

It was barely spoke above a whisper but loud enough for those around him to hear; Ryou turned suddenly towards him his brows knitted together in concern and a bit of confusion.

"Except if they were members of a royal court though right" The words had escaped his lips before he realized it. He heard an amused snort from the Thief King who had until this moment been strangely quiet.

"Yugi" The Pharaoh's voice was soft but firm. A tone he had very rarly ever used with Yugi before.

Yugi stared at the bubbling brooke before him. He didn't want to look at the intense gaze he knew was directed at him. He had often dreamed of his other half returning but it had never gone this badly.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever before Atem finally spoke " Yugi thats not fair and you know it."

"Not fair" Yugi nearly screamed, finally looking up to pierce the ancient ruler with sudden anger in his eyes, it seemed as if a bubble that had been growing bigger and bigger inside of him finally busted. "Not fair,how is any of this fair! You just left as if the past few years meant nothing to you! My life was a living hell for crying out loud before you came, I got the crap beat out of me at school nearly every day, had no friends whatsoever. And then, and then I got the puzzle and there you were. You were like a big brother to me. The only family had was Grandpa after my parents.... I always thought that no matter what you would be there for me." Yugi visibly shook with his hands clenched in anger at his side. "But that was all a lie wasn't it."

The sting of tears made him angrily bite the inside of his cheek- no! he would not cry in front of them.

"Yugi, I understand that you are angry but I thought you understood. I thought that I was meant to move on to the afterlife, I thought that was what was best for you." Atem stepped closer to the waters edge but did not dare step across just yet. Something, he wasn't sure what, was warning him that it was not yet time to do that.

With a sharp bark of laughter that strangely sounded more like the Thief King "What was best for me? Are you kidding me? You didn't care about what was best for me! You couldn't wait to leave. For crying out loud you didn't even say anything to Tea! I know you saw her crying during the duel, we both did. And you didn't even have the decency to say one word to her."

Straightening himself up the Pharaohs eyes flashed in anger "I did care what happened to you, and for Tea- what would you have me say to her Yugi? Hmmm? She was confused and I would say is still to this day confused over her feelings. What I didn't expect however is for you to apparently to have given up. Where is the strength that I know you are capable of? "

"What are you talking about? Whoever said that I gave up! Your the one who quit remember!" Yugi could not hold back the tears that leaked from the corner of his eyes. Irritably brushing them away hoping that no one had seen them.

"Well then do you care to explain to me why the sudden change in your appearance?" Atem crossed his arms taking a stance that was familiar to any who had seen him in a duel.

Yugi was silent for a split second "Maybe I just felt like a change, anything wrong with that?"

"Indeed there is not, however it is the motive for the change that bothers me."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Thief King shift so that he was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed in obvious amusement at the situation before him. With a low growl in his voice Atem turned his attention back to the problem at hand.

"There was no motive I just wanted a change alright! Maybe it was just easier that way." Yugi broke his gaze from his other half for a split second, he didn't dare look at Ryou at this moment. He wished this conversation was not happening in front of an captive audience.

"Easier you say, how was it easier Yugi? Was it easier so that you would forget? Thinking that I had abandoned you was it than necessary to change your entire appearance so that you would not be reminded of me perhaps?" The last part was spoken softly

"What does it matter!" Yugi nearly screamed, it frightened him a bit, all of this anger inside.

Atem let out a deep sigh "It does matter Yugi, because I don't want you to think that I had abandoned you. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, walking through those doors and leaving you and all of my other friends behind. I thought that I was to join my family in the afterlife. Realizing at the same time that I was leaving a different type of family behind." Birds chirped merrily away in the trees around them. "I have heard the saying that one should listen to their gut feeling, I should have listened to mine. I made a mistake Yugi, when I walked through the doors it was not as I had thought it would be. Oh my family was there, but the only memories I had of them were of the ones that were made during the Memory World."

Yugi was silent digesting what was just said- did he understand him right?

"It seems Yugi that we were all tricked. It was not into the afterlife that I truly entered when I walked through the doors. We were not ever meant to be separated, this was revealed to Bakura and I today. But I think that deep down we both already knew this."

The Pharaoh held his breath hoping that he was making some sort of progress.

"So" Yugi began but then stopped for a moment " where exactly did you go, I mean when you walked through the doors what happened to you then?"

"Like I said, we were deceived. It seems that Bakura and I found ourselves in a carefully planned trap so to say. I thought that I had actually entered the after-life, it did not take long however for the first misgivings to surface."

"But who would do this and why? I mean when Ishizu told us that she had received a strange warning at some conference we weren't really sure what was going on." Yugi frowned chewing at his bottom lip, glancing up every now and then at his other half. The shame and guilt he was feeling for his angry outbursts were making themselves known.

"I do not know all the answers yet, all that I can tell you is that this was all apparently planned from the beginning. We had a visitor....she is simply called the Lady and from what I gathered she is of the Light. The ones responsible for us being here are of the Dark. She told us how we were not ever meant to be separated, and she was also able to tell me a little more of what happened so long ago."

"When you say this was all planned from the beginning, what exactly do you mean Yami?" Yugi asked in a rush.

The Pharaoh couldn't help the small smile that came with hearing that old name once again. "It was planned before I was sealed within the puzzle, all of this was an elaborate plan. A ruse you could say to ensure that if they the Dark were ever to be defeated there would be a way for them to return."

"But thats..thats just wrong. I mean everything that you two went through. Does that mean that they were in league with Zork then?

"It would appear so, they manipulated events to work the way they wanted them to. It would seem they are very powerful indeed." If the Pharaoh hadn't known better he could have swore that the brooke before him was becoming smaller, making it much easier to cross.

"And now their back aren't they? Thats what all the warnings have been about, there back and we need to figure out a way to stop them don't we?" Raising his eyes Yugi looked up at the Pharaoh to see a smile forming on his face.

"It would appear so Yugi. Just like old times wouldn't you say?"

A smile breaking his face "Yeah just like old times Yami"

The Pharaoh easily stepped over the small brooke and as his foot landed on the other side with a slow building glowing light the Millenium Puzzle began forming in the air. When it was solid it floated there before Yugi slowly turning in the air till he reached out and grasped it, the old chain that was on it was replaced with one of a blinding silver light that seemed to glow within. Taking a deep breath Yugi pulled the chain over his head till he felt the familiar weight of the puzzle back where he once before had worn it. A split second later his smile grew wider when he realized that the familiar mind link was re-established.

_Well done Yugi_

**Authors Notes: I apologize for the long delay in updates, hopefully they will come a lot sooner. I know it seems Yugi is very angsty here, but I always thought that he was surely gonna have just a little bit of bottled up anger over everything that he went through. Thanks for reading and as always constructive criticism is welcome no flames please though. **


End file.
